Friend or Enemy, perhaps Lover
by Tsurara-hime
Summary: She believed that she was normal girl, all believe the same. But what if she were to transform into a GoddessMiko and unmasked all youkais from their human body? But a certain Taiyoukai's feelings for her turned upside down... [SK]
1. I First day of school

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (as always)**

**Friend or Enemy, perhaps Lover**

**CHAPTER 1 ****– The first day of school**

"Riiing… riiing… riiing… ri-thmpb bang!"

"Oh brother… I hate going to school!" Kagome groaned aloud. The sun is shining brightly, birds chirping happily, cars everywhere, and school! It's the first day of school! Kagome grab her pillow and covered her eyes from the rays of the sun hitting her cerulean eyes. She don't want to go to school, school is just boring. She reached up to snatch her alarm clock on the table beside her bed, but notice it was missing. _'What the hell! I always place my alarm clock on this table, and I knew my alarm clock was present this morning, I heard it rang just a few moment ago, so how could it be missing?' _she thought sleepily. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to focus where her clock was. At last, she found it but frowned at the sight, her clock was broken, _'what happened to my clock! Who broke my clock?!' _she thought angrily. Just then, her mother came knocking softly at her door and silently entered

"Kagome? Daijobu?" Mrs. Higurashi asked worriedly, she immediately ran to Kagome's room the moment she heard something banged on the wall.

"Hai, daijobu desu, doshte?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face, completely forgotten the 'alarm clock incident'.

"Uhhh… nothing I guess, I heard your alarm clock rang a few times and then there was a bang on the wall and the ringing stopped," Mrs. Higurashi explained. 

"Eh? I think it must be me, I'm the only one in here that time anyways; I think I threw my alarm clock on the wall when it rang." Kagome replied sheepishly. "Gomen ne for making you worry." She added with an apology.

"It's okay Kagome. Now prepare for your first day of school!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled while leaving the room. "It's already 7:00, you don't wan to be late on your first day of school right?" she asked while walking downstairs to fix a breakfast for her daughter.

"What! 7:00 already?! Why didn't you say earlier?!" Kagome screamed while hurrying to the bathroom for her daily hygiene. She finished brushing her teeth, change school uniform, comb her beautiful black hair and grab her school bag in record time. She took some toast bread and drank her milk, hurrying towards the front door to and slipped her shoes.

"Ittekimas!" Kagome yelled back, not bothering to glance back to her mom. Her mom just smiled as she watch her daughter run to school. _'Some things just don't change.' _She sighed and proceed to clean the house.

*~~~~~* **at school ***~~~~~*

_'I wonder how this year would be? I hope the guys gave up by now.' _She thought silently. Hoping this year would be different. But seems to be disappointed every time she hoped it. All her years in Yume High School where all the same, even when she was in kindergarten.

"Look she's here!" "Yeah! She's so pretty!" "She's hot!" "Look at the way she acts, she's natural!" "I wish I could see her smile towards me!" "I want to date her!" all the guys whisper to one another while looking at Kagome's walking figure. Kagome sighed again, _'Things really don't change in here. When will they learn?' _she thought silently. She was the most popular girl in school, all the guys love her and begging for her to be their girlfriend. All the girls are jealous because she caught every guy's attention everyday, but also love her because of her attitude. Kind, helpful, honest, caring, friendly. She was perfect! But one thing is missing… she doesn't have a boyfriend; they say that she never had a relationship before in her life. How would someone like her appearing to have no boyfriends in all her life? The thing is an enigma to all her friends, every guy asked her out and she was kind enough to refuse without hurting a single guy's feelings.

She noticed the guys staring at her while she walks through the main gate of their school. They all stared at her as if she was an angel descending from above. She shrugged off the staring and enters the gate without a noise.

"Uhhh… hi Kagome!" "Ohayou Kagome!" "Konnichiwa Kagome!" the guys greet shyly, a blush can be seen in their faces.

"Ohayou mina-san. Good to see you all." She greet back, earning more stares from the guys, some are drooling, some are jumping excitedly because they were greeted by the most popular girl in the school. She proceed to her locker to deposit some of her things. _'I wonder if there is a new guy this year? If there is, please don't let add them to my boy list.' _She thought with a sigh. She reached her classroom five minutes early before the bell ring. All her classmate greeted her happily, she greet back, hoping that this year would be different.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing"

All the students gathered in their classroom and waited patiently for the teacher to come inside. A woman step in the classroom, she has long black hair that was braided behind her, reading glasses in front of her brown eyes. She smiled at the class in front of her, she notice Kagome and smiled. Everyone in the school knows Kagome, the friendly girl who doesn't have even a single enemy in Yume High School. All are friends with her, she doesn't care how popular she is and she doesn't take advantage of it either. _'She's a great child. I know she would be a great woman someday.' _Ms. Koshi thought happily.

"Good morning class, my name is Ms. Koshi, your Math teacher." Ms. Koshi greeted happily with a smile. "I'm just a new teacher here. So far Kagome Higurashi is the only student I knew, could you all please introduce yourselves to me later?" Ms. Koshi requested. "Oh and by the way, this year we have a couple of new students, and they are all in this section." She said merrily. Just then, six persons walk in the classroom, four boys and two girls. All the students gape in surprise, two of the new students have long silver hair, piercing gold amber eyes. They've never seen anyone who has long silver hair like that!

"Please introduce yourselves one by one in the center of the classroom." Ms. Koshi said happily welcoming the new students in this school. They all nodded at the same time.

"I'm Sesshoumaru." Said the boy with long silver hair, piercing gold amber eyes. He stood in front of the class and bowed to show respect. 

"Very well Sesshoumaru, let's see… you can take your seat beside Higurashi, Higurashi please make yourself known to Sesshoumaru." Ms. Koshi requested happily. Kagome stood up and bowed, Sesshoumaru seeing her bowed in respond. _'Maybe this girl isn't so bad compared to the other girls, at least she didn't freak out when they so the silver hair of mine.' _He thought silently walking towards the girl. He studied the girl's appearance; she has black hair, cerulean eyes, and a head shorter than him. _'She's beautiful… wait, what am I thinking! I would never thought of a girl would be beautiful; all of them are just the same. Flirty, ugly, stubborn, proud, greedy, unfriendly.' _He thought angrily. But his icy face is still the same, without a single emotion. After Sesshoumaru introduce and sat himself beside Kagome, a guy almost similar to Sesshoumaru stood in front of the class.

"I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha introduce himself monotonously, he didn't even bow to show some respect.

"Inuyasha, please take your sit beside Kagome. (S-K-I sitting arrangement)" Ms. Koshi said cheerfully. She watched Inuyasha as he walk towards the seat beside Kagome grumpily. Inuyasha stared at Kagome as he walks,_ 'She look like the new student Kikyou, I wonder if they are related to each other.' _He thought amazed how this 'Kagome girl' look like Kikyou he has known earlier. Kagome notice him staring at her amazingly, she shrug it off and just smiled at him. After Inuyasha sat beside her two guys stood in the middle.

"Let's introduce by twos from now. We don't have much time." Ms. Koshi explained. All students nodded in response.

"I'm Miroku and this guy beside me is Kouga." Miroku introduced happily with a bright smile. He bowed followed by Kouga and proceed to their assigned seat.

"I'm Sango and this woman beside me is Kikyou." Sango gladly introduce herself and Kikyou. They bowed at the same time and proceed to take their assigned seat.

"Now that they are finish introducing themselves, we will start our lesson. Math" Ms. Koshi said sternly. All the students groaned aloud, they all hate Mathematics.

***And the class began…*** 

Ms. Koshi started discussing in the blackboard, writing details and homework. Everyone groaned, Math is the most boring subject of all for all of them. (My opinion. Don't know yours.) Sesshoumaru notice some boys whispering to each other and glancing every minute at Kagome. Kagome don't seem to care, she just listen to the teacher discuss when she heard Ms. Koshi announced that they have a test tomorrow. Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome for a few minutes, seeing her beautiful face makes him relax. _'What does this woman have that everybody like her? Maybe she's just friendly to others.' _He thought silently wondering why so many guys talk about her every time. He notice some girls glancing at him too, whispering and giggling, passing notes. _'What the hell! What are they doing looking at me? Damn.' _He thought angrily.

"What's noise all about?" Ms. Koshi asked, annoyed at her noisy students. She caught a girl passing a note to Kagome, but she didn't get it because of the sudden question of the teacher. Correction. Almost all the students are passing notes; they all froze when Ms. Koshi stared at them pissed.

"Give me all the notes. Now! Kagome please collect the boy's papers and Sesshoumaru collect the girl's paper." Ms. Koshi ordered strictly. The students hurriedly scrambled and gave their papers to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome stood in front of the teacher followed by Sesshoumaru, both stared at the fuming teacher calmly.

"Since you two are the only ones who didn't pass letters, please read those papers aloud." Ms. Koshi said, finally calming her face. Kagome and Sesshoumaru nodded and proceed to stand beside the teacher. "Sesshoumaru, you read it first followed by Kagome." Ms. Koshi said monotonously. She stared at the two as they froze, _'I wonder what's in that paper.' _Ms. Koshi thought silently. "Well?" she asked patiently.

"I think I don't wanna read these papers Ms. Koshi." Both said at the same time, the two stared at each other like statue, how come they said it the same time? Coincidence? "Have you been reading my mind?" they both said it out the same time again. This time everybody froze, how come they said it the same time again? 

"Okay, okay, I'll be the one to read it. Now take your seat you two." Ms. Koshi said with a smile. "Don't bother." They both mumbled at the same time, again! Unfortunately everyone heard it, they stared at the two amazed. They both said something at the same time three times already!

"Okay let's see… I'll read the girl's first." Ms. Koshi started. Sesshoumaru stiffen a little. _'Damn, all those papers are all about me. Now this teacher is going to say out loud. Anyways, I didn't see the last piece of paper, might as well listen to what it says.' _He thought silently wondering what was written on that piece of paper he hasn't read yet.

"Let's see… ~paper~ Hey! The new guy Sesshoumaru is so hot! *another paper*, yeah he's so kawaii *another*, he's gorgeous! *another*, look! Sesshoumaru is looking at Kagome almost a minute already! *another*, look at his hair! I've never seen such long hair before. And it's silver! *another* (this is the one Sesshy didn't see), I think he likes Kagome at first sight! *no more*. Well that's the end of papers for the girls; all of them are talking about Sesshoumaru. Let's see for the boy's." Ms. Koshi finished with a sigh; looking for the boy's papers she read it aloud again.

"Now the boy's papers." Ms. Koshi started. Kagome gasp, _'Shit! All those papers are all about me. Damn you guys, I wished I read the last one so that I don't wanna hear anymore.' _She thought cursing under her breath.

"Ummm… ~paper~ Kagome is prettier than ever! *another*, Kagome is so hot! *another*, she doesn't seems to mind us looking at her beautiful face *another*, will she ever have a relationship? I heard she didn't have from kindergarten up to now *another*, she and Sesshoumaru are perfect! *another*(this is the one Kag didn't see), I've seen her glance at Sesshoumaru a few times, do you think she likes him at first sight? *no more*. That's the end of paper for the boys; all of them are talking about Kagome. What's the big deal? Does it matter to look at somebody?" Ms. Koshi asked boringly.

Kagome looked down to her feet, pretending the floor was interesting, but Sesshoumaru notice she is blushing harder every minute. _'How dare they think I love this Sesshoumaru guy?! I didn't even know him!' _she thought angrily blushing harder. She didn't even notice that the bell had rung already saying it was the end of the class, Sesshoumaru waited for the others to get out of the room and stood beside Kagome's table.

"Hey, the bell has rung already. You don't want to be late for the next class do you?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly enjoying the sudden increase of her blush. He notice that her shoulders were rigid, he suddenly put his palms on her shoulder and she suddenly relaxed a bit.

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru. I'll go now." Kagome said as she silently stood up and walk towards the door followed by Sesshoumaru behind her. Everybody on the hall looked at them as they walk, Kagome seeing everyone stared at her just ignored the stares and proceed to her next class.

"What's your next class Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

"History." She said plainly as she walks towards the classroom. She spotted a seat in the middle and placed her things on the table and sat down. Waiting for the class to start, she notice Sesshoumaru sitting next to her.

"You're next class is History too?" Kagome asked surprised, Sesshoumaru just nodded his head and took out his History book and began to read some of the contents. He was surprised when Kagome shut her mouth not like other girls who kept on babbling nonsense.

"So, you seem to be popular around here. Why?" Sesshoumaru asked softly, he wanted to know about this girl. _'What so special about her? She seems to be a normal girl. Except she's more mature in her ways.' _He thought silently.

"I don't know why, it started when I was kindergarten in here. The first time I study here, I always heard someone calling me kawaii girl, gorgeous girl, pretty girl or something like that. And almost all the guys in this school are begging me to be their girlfriend. I always refuse." She replied happily, she was wondering why she was discussing her popularity to this new guy. _'He seems to be nice to me.' _She thought gladly.

"So, do they suffer from heart broke?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously, he wanted to know everything as possible. He was curious about knowing if she broke someone's heart.

"No. I don't think so. I didn't go that far anyways, they just asked me out for a date but all I say is that I wanted to be friends with them, no relationship. Because they are all so fast, a single date then they wanted a relationship, I don't want to end up alone. So, as you've heard a while a go, I don't have a relationship until now." She explained softly. 

"Gomen for being so chatty!" she apologized sheepishly, never had she talk that much to a guy. She waited for the bell to ring for the start of the class. She glance at her watch _5..4..3..2..1..0_

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing"

Students gathered inside the classroom and stared at the two, they are the only student inside the classroom and they sat next to each other. Kagome notice the stares and began to blush, Sesshoumaru watch Kagome blush and chuckled slightly. _'She looks prettier when she blush. Damn I'm already being so nice to her. I've never been this close to girls.' _He thought silently

"Okay class, sit down I'm Sir Myouga, your History teacher." Sir Myouga introduced himself. Everybody groaned except Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Everybody notice the two, they seems to focus on the two lately, they call the two 'the popular love birds'. 

"Psst! Psst! Kagome!" Sango called with a soft voice. Kagome turned her head slightly to see who was calling her. She recognized it was Sango, the new student earlier.

"What?" she whispered back, careful not to let the teacher caught she was talking to somebody on class time. 

"Let's eat lunch together later okay?" Sango whispered softly, her seat was behind Sesshoumaru so that she can talk to Kagome. She saw Kagome lifted a thumb up and nodded. _'Yes! I can talk to someone now! Kikyou didn't even say anything when I was talking to her. So emotionless, she's so cold to everyone!' _Sango thought angrily.

(,") (Gomen but I'll skip the class time. Not important anyways. Boring.) (",)

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing"

Everyone gathered their things and headed for the cafeteria for lunch. Kagome glance at Sesshoumaru, he seems to be kind to her lately, when almost everyone was gone but the three. Kagome bid goodbye to Sesshoumaru and walk with Sango.

"Hey Sango, may I go to my locker first? I'll have to get something." Kagome asked her friend happily.

"Sure! I'm going to get something in my locker anyways." Sango replied with a smile.

When Kagome was about to open her locker, she readied herself; she knew what was going to happen. She pulled out her padlock key and insert it to the hole, she back away a little. Sango stared at her surprised of her actions, Kagome open her locker and a bunch of envelopes fell down. Everyone in the hall sigh, Kagome shook her head.

"Why don't they give up? I've already them I'm not going to have a relationship until I wanted to. And they can't have me with this letters." She mumbled silently cursing whoever sent these letters.

"Whoa! You really have many admirers at a time don't you? How come you know that there would be letters in your locker?" Sango asked curiously as she help Kagome pick up the letters that have fallen a while ago.

"It's always like this since kindergarten. They just don't give up on me." Kagome explained followed by a sigh, she was used to this kind of things. Always the same. She gathered all the letters and put it in her small paper bag, readied always to be full of letters everyday.

"Let's go, or else the cafeteria won't leave a food for us." Kagome said followed by a giggle, she was happy to be friends with Sango; they've just known each other for five minutes but they seems to act like best friends already.

~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~

Summary for the next chapter

Sesshoumaru have a fan club! Kagome is happy for him but he seems to get irritated from time to time. Kagome explains to him that it's normal to have a fan club for a handsome guy like him. She told him not to be too cold to others. She sees Sesshoumaru smiled at her for the first time! She thought she almost fainted by the smile. All the students in school never seen Sesshoumaru smiled. It means Kagome is special to him!

That's it! Hope you like it! Reviews please.

Ja!

fluffy li 


	2. II Sesshoumaru fan club

fluffy li óHi guys! I'm back! (Obviously) did ya miss me? Just joking! Oh yeah by the way… GOMEN NASAI!!!! I can't update this fic every once in a while because I still have an 'Advance class for Math'. It's all because of that damn SARS! Hey no offense! I hate this sickness! That's why I can't go to China and have my vacation! Anyways, Gomen again! I'll try to update this fic if I can! Please read my other fic! Pweety pwees… (Cute puppy eyes) and please review! I really appreciate it if you guys do that! I promise to improve my writings if needed. 

**Important: I changed the summary of this chapee. Don't be confused!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (As always)**

**CHAPTER 2- Sesshoumaru Fan Club**

"Hey Kag, where are we going to eat? I can't find any vacant table in here; I guess it's our fault that we came this late. Seesh! We're only late for 3 minutes and look at this cafeteria!" Sango sighed, shaking her head, she and Kagome continue finding a vacant table, but it seems like impossible!

"I think you're right, we can't possibly find a vacant table because all of it are obviously occupied!" Kagome replied sadly, her stomach kept growling in hunger and all was left is to find a table!

They saw Sesshoumaru wave at them and smiled, they smiled back and slowly walk towards him.

"I see you can't find any vacant table ne? Why don't you two join me?" Sesshoumaru asked kindly, some girls turn to their direction and started to whisper some gossips about the 'hot guy'. Sesshoumaru just shook his head and concentrate into eating his lunch. He eyed Kagome as she muttered a thank you and Sango bowed her head, he supposed it was her other way of saying thank you.

"Ano… Sesshoumaru-kun, may I ask a question? I mean if you don't mind me asking." Kagome asked happily, sipping her juice as she waited for Sesshoumaru's approval. He nodded and turned his eyes from his lunch to her cerulean ones, at first they just started at each other as if reading each other's mind, Kagome was the first to snap out of it and remove the straw from her mouth.

"What relation do you have with Inuyasha guy? I mean; you two have the same hair color and eye color. No offense! If you don't want to answer it just leave it. It's okay, I'm just curious." Kagome asked nervously, she eyed the man in front of her, as he seemed to stiffen at the question. He finally took a deep breath and prepared to answer her.

"He's my half-brother, we have the same father, but don't expect any kind attitude from him, because he's a jerk." Sesshoumaru replied; he eyed the reaction of the girl as he said those words, but he saw nothing. _'Weird, all the girls that I have met would have agreed with me in order to make me theirs, but this girl, Kagome, is different. She didn't even have any reaction from my speech just now. Even her friend, Sango, just gaped at me.' He thought silently, he glance the girl beside Kagome as she gaped at him but suddenly came back to normal herself._

"I see." Was all she said, they continue eating their lunch silently, Sesshoumaru always glance at Kagome once in a while, seeing how she eat her lunch, she even eat differently from the other girls in the cafeteria. _'She's a unique one, she isn't like everybody else.' He continue on eating his lunch when suddenly a boy with his short hair pulled into a low ponytail jumped into the seat beside Sesshoumaru, he smiled charmingly at the young ladies and gave Sesshoumaru a simple one._

"Hi! Can I join you three? If you don't mind." He asked with a charming smile, they just nodded as if nothing happened and continue eating. He changed his mind and instead seated himself beside Sango and gave her a charming smile; Sango's heart almost stop at the smile but shrugged it off.

"By the way, I'm Miroku, I suppose you already know me because we are in the same class in Math." He babbled, eyeing Sango, he quickly clasped his hands on her. Sango, who was surprised when she felt Miroku's hand clasped on her, turn to look at him, a questioning glare on her face. Sesshoumaru and Kagome stopped eating and turn to see what was happening in front of them.

"Sango-chan, watashi no ko o unde kudasai ka? (Please bear my child) I will be honored." Miroku asked as he removed one of his hands and it was going to travel to the south. Before it would touch Sango's rear, he was slapped across the cafeteria wall, unconscious. But before he loses his conscious, he heard one of her screams.

"HENTAI!! Get your damn hands away from me!" Sango screamed angrily, everybody stopped eating and turn to look at her, they eyed Miroku who was slapped across the cafeteria wall and froze at the sight. They began to scoot farther away from Sango; the others are quickly eating their food and ran out of the cafeteria before anything happens to them.

"Sango-chan, calm down and just eat your lunch before the bell rings, I'm sure you don't want to study with your stomach growling." Kagome stated calmly, she was not afraid of Sango because if she was the one who Miroku groped, either he will be dead by now or have his eyes punched like a panda.

"Thanks Kag, you sure know how to calm people down ne?" Sango replied, quickly eating her lunch, she stood up and calmly threw her trash into the nearest garbage can and returned to the two.

"Excuse me Kag, Sesshoumaru. I'll go now." Sango excused herself followed by a bow, she calmly walks towards the exit and turned to see if Miroku was waking, luckily for him when he began to walk, Kagome rushed to help him but warned him of groping her will make him pay. A lot.

"Arigatou Kagome-sama, believe me, I'm innocent!" Miroku stated while eating, he placed his chopsticks on top of his ramen, while his other hand was proceeding lower and lower onto Kagome's ass. Kagome caught sight of his hand and was going to punch him when Sesshoumaru beat her to it.

"Miroku, if you don't want both of your hands to disappear, don't place a finger on Kagome." Sesshoumaru growled, while giving Miroku's wrist a death grip. Miroku smiled innocently and wave his free hand in front of him.

"Okay Sesshoumaru! She's all yours! I won't touch her!" Miroku blurt out while trying to squirm his abused wrist free, Kagome blushed but still trying to continue eating her lunch. But she seems to have trouble eating because of what Miroku had said just now. _~__She's all yours~ 'How can I be his?! I don't even know him very well and Miroku just blurt it out. Aloud!' _Kagome thought angrily, she eyed the people inside the cafeteria as they whispered some more 'gossips' about her and Sesshoumaru.

"She's not mine. Nor anybody's. She's my friend so I'm just trying to protect her from your perverted hand, now if you don't mind. Keep your hands away from her." Sesshoumaru threatened him, glaring angrily at him before releasing his abused hand. Miroku just laughed nervously while nursing his battered hand, seating himself beside Kagome but now without malice. Kagome just sigh and finished the last of her food and stood up, muttering a goodbye to the two, she proceed to the nearest garbage can, throwing her trash away, she gave Sesshoumaru one last look. But he seemed to notice and looked up from his lunch to see her looking at him, they just stared at each other but Kagome seems to blush a lot for one day. She smiled at him and gave him a silent thank you and walked out of the place.

"So Sesshoumaru, you seem to have a 'crush' on Kagome-sama. Care to explain?" Miroku asked innocently while eating his salad, he glance at the guy in front of him as he seems to stiffen at the question, but quickly calmed himself as if nothing happened.

"It's none of your business pervert, I don't have a crush on that girl. I'll go now." Sesshoumaru stated calmly while picking his tray and proceed to throw his trash and to get away from the 'pervert'. He didn't even wait for Miroku to answer and calmly walked out of the place.

"Such arrogant bastard." Miroku muttered as he continues on eating.

~~~~~**Back at Sesshoumaru**~~~~~

'What am I thinking saying that?! What did I think to prevent that pervert to touch her?! Why am I acting like this in front of her?! Why?!' Sesshoumaru thought furiously, but still wore his expressionless mask on. He was confused at himself of what he was acting I front of her, Kagome. He didn't even noticed someone was walking in his direction in an opposite way, but the person also seems to be deep in thought that she didn't notice either. They broke their thoughts when they bumped into each other, the books and folders that the girl carried in her arms dropped on the ground noisily. Luckily no one was around. 

Both apologies where exchanged, the girl bent down to pick her books and folders while Sesshoumaru helped her, they picked the books silently until they caught one book that was in between them. She placed her hand on it and was about to pick it when Sesshoumaru's hand came down to hers. She blushed slightly, looking at the hand that was on top of hers; she looked up to see who was the owner of the hand.

"K-Kagome!" "S-Sesshoumaru!" they said simultaneously, Kagome blushed slightly, Sesshoumaru realized that his hand was on hers and quickly removed it while muttering an apology.

"It's okay Sesshoumaru-kun. You didn't do it on purpose. Sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I was going, I was thinking that I didn't realized that I was walking in your direction. Gomen ne." Kagome said apologetically and gave him a smile.

"I apologize also for not looking at where I was going, I was doing the same like you, thinking. Gomen." He apologized back while giving her a smile. Kagome's heart almost stopped at the smile, it wasn't like the smile he gave when she and Sango joined him at lunch. This was more… how to say… charming, and breathtaking.

"Sesshoumaru-kun, you should smile more often, you have the most charming smile, breathtaking too." Kagome complimented with a blush, she rearranged her things and stared at the guy in front of her.

"Why? You want me to take everybody's breath away?" Sesshoumaru asked with a smirk, Kagome looked down to hide her blush, but Sesshoumaru saw the blush that crept on her face before she can hide it. He decided to change the subject before he burst into laughter.

"Kagome, please call me Sesshoumaru, don't put any –kun or –sama unless you want me to call you Kagome-chan." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk, again, Kagome blushed and just nodded. "Kagome, if you're not busy, can you go with me in the garden? I don't know the way." Sesshoumaru asked nervously, he studied the girl in front of him as she nodded in response.

"Okay, I'm not busy anyway, might as well get some fresh air." Kagome replied shyly, they started walking beside each other silently. Some people glance at their direction and started to whisper something like "They just known each other for four hours and they act like they've known each other long ago." Something like that.

"Do you think people are acting strangely? They have been whispering all day. I'm irritated." Kagome muttered. Even if she knows what they were talking about, she was irritated by the way they spread rumors about her and the new guy. Fast.

"Ignore them, they have nothing to do that's why they act like that. Stupid." Sesshoumaru answered silently. 

Kagome almost burst into laughter at his statement but stopped herself before she loses control, she glance at the guy beside her as he kicked some stones lying on the path they were taking. Kagome glance around and spotted a vacant bench under the shade of a big cherry tree, she suddenly grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand without thinking and ran towards it. Sesshoumaru, who has no problem of running, ran faster, they ran beside each other in the same pace. Everybody stared at them in shock! They smirked at each other and ran faster, they reached the bench and collapsed on it. Kagome was panting heavily while Sesshoumaru seems to pant slightly, still holding each other's hand, they arranged themselves comfortably on the bench. 

"You're a fast runner Sesshoumaru, I'm surprised." Kagome complimented with a bright smile, she seems to not notice her hand was still with his. Sesshoumaru smirk at the girl beside him, _'She didn't seem to mind my hand on hers, or she didn't know. I like the feel of her hand beneath mine, warm… what am I doing?! I shouldn't feel like this! But I kinda like it though… argg!! I'm so confused!' _Sesshoumaru thought silently. Kagome noticed his sudden quietness and began to worry. _'I wonder what's bothering him, I can see his face changed from a calm to a troubled one.' _Kagome silently watch him as he continue his quietness. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Sesshoumaru, what's bothering you? You seemed to be troubled. Can you tell me why?" Kagome asked nervously, staring at his golden orbs, as if searching for answers. But found nothing.

"Nothing is bothering me, it's just that our han-" he didn't have a chance to complete his sentence when Inuyasha's head suddenly popped out of nowhere behind the bench.

"I see that my dear half-brother is having a wonderful day holding Kagome's hand." Inuyasha stated innocently, pointing at the hands that were unconsciously entwining each other. Kagome blushed hard and abruptly removed her hand from his; Sesshoumaru just gave Inuyasha death glare. Then, Miroku's head also appeared beside Inuyasha.

"I knew it!" Miroku exclaimed happily, all eyes turned to stare at his smirking face.

"Knew what?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, he hates it if he was the last to know about certain things. 

"Sesshoumaru, your half-brother, has a crush on Kagome-sama!" Miroku said proudly, thinking his speech was correct.

"What?!" All three exclaimed unbelievingly, Kagome and Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru for answers but failed when he is the same as them, clueless.

"What are you talking about Miroku?! I don't have a crush on Kagome! She's just my friend! Got that!" Sesshoumaru glowered at him infuriately, his delicate eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"How do you explain you're hand on hers? Give me an explanation before I believe that **you **don't have a crush on Kagome-sama." Miroku stated calmly. Sesshoumaru almost fell off the bench but regain his balance, he didn't prepare for the question that Miroku asked that he glared warningly at him. Miroku just smiled innocently and waited for his answer. He sat himself beside Kagome while Inuyasha sat himself beside Sesshoumaru; they heard Sesshoumaru growled, warning Miroku if he even laid a finger on Kagome, his hand will vanish in a blink.

"Well?" Miroku asked impatiently.

"I-" Sesshoumaru was again interrupted. _'Why is it when I wanted to talk nervously, someone would interrupt me?!' _Sesshoumaru thought angrily.

"I'm the one who placed my hand on his, I grabbed him, okay?" Kagome answered angrily, "Why don't you guys mind your own business?" she added before Miroku could protest. Miroku heard her last sentence and shut his mouth knowingly, who knows what Kagome would do if they pissed her off?

Just then, a group of girls emerged, running with banners on their hands. It wrote 'Sesshoumaru fan club'. Running in their direction. 

"Oh boy…" Kagome gasped and suddenly pulled Sesshoumaru's arm and hauled him from the bench, Sesshoumaru obeyed calmly, eyeing the girls behind them who were running, waving their banners and shouting 'Sesshoumaru-kun I love you!' 'Sesshoumaru-kun be my boyfriend!' 'Sesshoumaru-kun you're so hot!' 'Sesshoumaru-kun I like you!' something like that. They ran quickly, Kagome seeing that they are out of their sight calmed herself down.

"Quick! Sesshoumaru hide behind that bush!" Kagome whispered as she pointed at the bush that was behind the canteen.

"What about you?" he asked worriedly, Kagome just smiled at his childishness and gave him a friendly kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry! They are finding you, not me. I'll tell them that I didn't see you. I'll tell you if it's safe to come out. Bye!" she told him with a smile and ran towards the crowd. Sesshoumaru ran and hid behind the bush but didn't move even an inch. _'She kissed me… wait what am I thinking?! It's just a friendly kiss!'_

~~~~~**Back at Kagome**~~~~~

'I can't believe I kissed him! But it's only a friendly kiss… what am I thinking?! I should go back to the two weirdo before they said something about where Sesshoumaru was earlier.' She thought nervously, quickening her pace, she reached the two with a bunch of girls surrounding them. 

"Hey! Do you know where Sesshoumaru-kun is?" one of them asked excitedly.

"He is with-" Miroku didn't finish his sentence when Kagome suddenly appeared in front of him with a scary glare.

"We didn't see him." Kagome finished; they all stared at her with a doubtful look on their face but believed her when they saw that she was serious.

"Okay, thanks anyways. Bye." One of them shouted, then they all ran to find their beloved Sesshoumaru.

"Good act Kagome-sama! I didn't know you can change your expression from one to another." Miroku complimented with a grin.

"Miroku, you can call me Kagome." She said with a smile. Miroku was about to touch Kagome's butt when a blur of silver landed beside him and grabbed his hand before it can touch her.

"What did I tell you? I believe I have warned you of touching her." Sesshoumaru growled angrily. Kagome, seeing the tension, decided to butt in.

"And I believe I told you to stay where I left you until I tell you it's safe to come out. You didn't wait for me." Kagome stated calmly, eyeing Sesshoumaru as his face became guilty and dropped Miroku's hand. Kagome just laugh and gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Come on! I'm just kidding!" Kagome chuckled as she have him a grin. "Oh no! It's only 5 minutes to go until the end of lunch, I'm sure you guys don't want to be late for class! Oh! And by the way, what subject do you guys go after lunch?" Kagome asked happily.

"Science." They said simultaneously, they saw Kagome squealed happily and gave each of them a push.

"Mine too! Race you to the classroom! Whoever loses will treat the first three winners!" Kagome shouted as she began to run full speed. The three boys look at each other and chuckled.

"She's really unfair you know, we should start at the same time." Miroku pouted followed by a sigh.

"She's a girl, we aren't girls you know. Boys are much faster than girls." Inuyasha boasted proudly. He was surprised to find Kagome's eyes glaring at him, and walk calmly towards him.

"Who said girls are not as fast as boys huh?" Kagome countered, smirking at him. Inuyasha was shocked, _'how can she run that fast! She was at least 30 feet away from us and she came back at 10 seconds!' _he thought nervously.

Kagome nudged Sesshoumaru and Miroku slightly, all smirking at Inuyasha, they seemed to have communicating mentally.

"Bye Inuyasha! You should treat us later!" Miroku shouted as he started to run followed by the two; Inuyasha was just shaking off his shock when he realized that they were running ahead him rapidly.

"Darn." Inuyasha muttered as he started running, hoping that he can reach the classroom before them.

~~~~~( '.' )~~~~~( '_' )~~~~~( '.' )~~~~~

Response on reviews ~( everyone who reviewed me… Arigatou! I love ya all! )~ 

**BradsBrat --- **thanks for putting me in your favorite list! Arigatou!

**Kagie-chan --- **glad ya like it!

**Lady-Destiny --- **thanks! But in my imagination… boys are falling greatly for Kag!

KawaiiAngel --- I've updated already okay? 

**darksessy --- **glad ya like it!

**Ennovymoon ---** glad ya enjoyed it!

**shampoo ul copt --- **I also like Sesshy ya know! But I can't help myself from making him O.O.C. because I like it this 

                                  way!

**Yukari -- **hey! Sorry but I can't make Kag the president of the fan club because Sesshy will hate her!

**Dragonruler212 --- **thanks!

**Fluffy-lover --- **thank you! I know its kawaii! I like them together!

Moonwind --- thanks! 

**SaigirlFC43 -- **thank you!

KawaiiAngel --- well, this is the next chapter! MarsMoonStar --- thanks! Tiarella-Cordifolia --- thanks! I know it's so O.O.C.! 

**kimiko doi --- **I'm not stopping right here! I'm gonna make it until the end!!!! Thanks!

**Raisa ---** you know… I can always call ya if ya want to know every d8 of my upd8 ya know. Anyway… thanks for 

               reviewing!

**brianna --- **thanks! I'll hug you to death! Joke!

Till the next chapee!

fluffy li ('o') love ya all!


	3. III New abilities

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%**fluffy li's words^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^**

Hi again! I'm back to the story! Thank you for those who reviewed me! I love ya all! Please forgive me if I'm a late updating author. I'm lazy! Because of my lateness on updating this chapee, I give you a longer chapee! 

Now to the chapee.

~~~ Enjoy! ~~~ Enjoy! ~~~ Enjoy! ~~~ Enjoy! ~~~ Enjoy! ~~~

~~~ Review! ~~~ Review! ~~~ Review! ~~~ Review! ~~~ Review! ~~~

If you have difficulties on understanding, I have my own explanation below the chapee. Hope that helps.

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^

**CHAPTER 3- New abilities  **

"Pheeew! It's a good thing I arrived first! I don't have to treat those three pigs!" Inuyasha stated tiredly, glancing around looking for the three 'pigs', he sighed happily and relaxed himself on the chair beside the window. He was startled when someone spoke behind him followed by some laughter.

"Oh no! Inuyasha got here first!" Kagome and Miroku stated sarcastically, nudging each other to be quiet before Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Who told you that you arrived first?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, Inuyasha stiffen and turned around, the two, seeing Inuyasha's face burst into laughter. Sesshoumaru just smirked while the two were steadying themselves with the help of a table, they were laughing hysterically.

"Why are you guys laughing like idiots?!" Inuyasha asked irritably, waiting impatiently for answers, he glared at Sesshoumaru, who was calmly looking at him.

"Look who's talking? *hahaha* idiot! Inuyasha *hahaha*… where's our treat? *hahaha*" Miroku manage to asked between laughs, Kagome stopped laughing and eyed Inuyasha while patting Miroku gently on the back.

"Okay Fine! You'll have your treat later, ice cream shop." Inuyasha snapped angrily, preparing to storm off but stopped when Kagome spoke.

"And one more thing Inu, you'll listen to every word I command you or wanted you to do. Just for today, understand?" Kagome ordered softly, trying not to laugh again. Inuyasha turned to her, his brows twitching madly.

"What am I? Your dog?! Keh! Who wants to listen to a wench like you?!" he snapped madly, eyeing the 'wench' in front of him. He was starting to regret that speech when he saw her tears blurred her eyes; Sesshoumaru was glaring at him angrily and Miroku patting her back. _'Damn I make her cry! What to do?! Sesshoumaru will kill me! Not only that, Miroku too!' _he thought nervously, he then stomped angrily directly in front of her.

"Okay, okay, you win. You guys meet me at the garden after 2 more class." After he said that quite clearly, he stormed to his next class, which happens to be the same with those three. _'Just great! I'm classmates with these three morons!' _he thought angrily. Not knowing to him. The three just smirked evilly.

"I'm such a great actress! Maybe you guys should join me someday to add more fun!" Kagome exclaimed happily while brushing away her 'fake' tears, Miroku just smirked and Sesshoumaru chuckled. _'He's so easily tricked without him knowing it.' _Sesshoumaru thought smirking. 

"Come on guys! We're going to be late if we don't move." Kagome stated calmly while dragging the two, she released her grip on their sleeves and ran towards her room, _'If they want to be late, don't count me in.' _she thought silently. She opened the door and sat on the seat beside the window, she turned her head when she saw Miroku and Sesshoumaru came in casually. Miroku sat in front of Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat beside her, Inuyasha sat beside Miroku. Just then, a guy with long black hair put into a high ponytail sat behind Kagome, _'I think this guy's name is called Kouga, if I'm not mistaken.' _She thought silently.

"Hi there! I believe you're Kagome, I'm Kouga! Nice to meet a beautiful girl like you." Kouga complimented with a charming smile, any girls would have fainted but not Kagome, she turned silently and smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you Kouga-kun." Was Kagome's quick reply, she abruptly turned her head when she heard the teacher came to the room. She could feel eyes from behind her, _'Why is Kouga staring at me?' _she thought silently. She also noticed Sesshoumaru slightly glaring at Kouga, _'Why is he glaring at Kouga?'_

_'What's with this guy?! He kept on staring at Kagome!' _Sesshoumaru thought furiously, _'And since when did I start to care about Kagome?! I'm insane!' _he thought angrily._ ^_You cared for since the first time you saw her idiot!^_ 'And who are you?' _^Why I'm you of course! Admit it! You have a crush on Kagome since you first saw her; it's obvious! You don't even want Miroku close to her!^_ 'That is because he's a lech!' _^Whatever you say, and Kagome is your friend, I must say 'She' is your 'first' friend, you've been emotionless since your mother died. I guess she's the one who melted you're icy heart.^ _'Will you shut up! I'm trying to concentrate in my studies!' _^Okay, okay, good luck for your 'protectiveness' on Kagome!^ _'Shut the hell up!' _he barked mentally. He didn't even notice the teacher asked his name from Kagome and called for his attention.

"Sesshoumaru, are you paying attention on what am I talking about?" the male teacher asked monotonously, eyeing his student as he stood up and bowed.

"Gomen ne, sensei-sama. I didn't hear what you just said. Gomen." Sesshoumaru apologized sincerely, bowing his head. The teacher just smiled at him as he silently approached him.

"That's okay Sesshoumaru, at least call me by my proper name and title, not sensei-sama." He stated smilingly, Sesshoumaru just stared at him blankly; after all, he's just a new student in this school. Kagome caught the look on his face, so she decided to save him this time. She raised her hand for the teacher to notice her; the teacher turned to her and nodded in approval. 

"Totousai-sama, Sesshoumaru is just new here, I believe he doesn't recognize your name." Kagome explained, she noticed all eyes turned to stared at her, she just smiled nervously and sat down quietly. Totousai thanked her for telling him and again turned her attention to Sesshoumaru.

"Ah… you're new here, very well, I'm Totousai-sama." He introduced himself, "Anyone who is also new here please raise your hand." He added, louder this time. He was surprised when three students raised their hand, "Please kindly introduce yourselves." He ordered kindly.

They stood up silently and bowed, "I'm Miroku." "Kouga." "Inuyasha." They introduced casually with a smirk, all the girls in the classroom almost fainted from their smirks except Kagome, and she just rolled her eyes as if saying 'Oh brother'. The three sat down quietly and waited for Totousai's speech.

"Very well Miroku, Kouga, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Do you know the different places of the school grounds?" Totousai asked calmly while eyeing them. They shook their heads, Totousai sighed and said, "Who wants to volunteer and escort them to tour our school, kindly raise your hand." Right after he said that, all the girls in the classroom raised their hand except Kagome. "Okay, okay, put your hand down and let them decide who to choose." Totousai changed his speech calmly while waiting for their answers.

"Kagome." They said simultaneously. Kagome just shrug her shoulder and accept it without a word, the four sat down and started listening to the lecture. Unknown to Kagome, Kouga kept staring at her while Sesshoumaru just kept his emotionless mask on, trying to hide his rage for Kouga.

An hour later, the class ended and bid goodbye to each other, Kagome gathered her books and proceed to her locker to deposit her books. But when she reached her locker followed by Sesshoumaru, Kouga was already there, waiting for her.

"Will you go out with me this Saturday?" Kouga asked coolly, while leaning beside Kagome's locker. Everybody stopped walking; some stopped talking and some just stared at them, as if dying to hear her decision.

"Ummm… I have some house chores to do every Saturday. Sorry." Kagome blurted out the first excuse that came to her mind, all the people in the vicinity sighed sadly. _'When will she accept offers like that?' _they thought sadly.

"How about Sunday? Or next Saturday?" Kouga pleaded followed a breathtaking smirk, _'my school before, all the girls who saw me smirk like this would either faint or squealed like maniacs. Let's see if this school does the same.' _Kouga thought silently, mentally smirking to himself. As he expected, all the girls in vicinity fainted. (I'm overacting. No flames please! ) Well, except for Kagome. She just stared at him calmly; she nudged Sesshoumaru for help.

"She's taken. She's going out with me this Sunday, also next Saturday." Sesshoumaru stated calmly, Kagome stood shocked for a moment but didn't show it; she just nodded to Kouga as if dismissing him but in a kind gesture. Kouga nodded in defeat and started to walk away, but stopped when Kagome spoke quietly.

"Don't worry Kouga, it's nothing personal. Talk to me anytime but just don't speak of love relationship. I'm still your friend." Kagome said with a reassuring smile, Kouga turned to her and gave an understanding smile and waved goodbye to her and Sesshoumaru. "That's a good save Sess-chan! Let's go! What subject do you have next?" she asked happily.

"P.E." Sesshoumaru answered calmly, he watched her as she noiselessly deposited her books in her locker and slammed it shut.

"We're the same again! What luck! We're classmates on 4 subjects! What are you going to join in P.E.? I would join archery! It's my favorite sport!" Kagome blabbered merrily. Sesshoumaru stayed silent for a moment, thinking what he should join.

"Do you have kendo class here?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah! Come on! Archery and Kendo class are just in one room!" Kagome squealed and drag him with her to their next class. They reached the room panting slightly; Kagome was surprised to see so many people attending archery and kendo. Then she suddenly spotted her friends. "Hey Sess-chan! Look! There's Kikyou, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kouga! We're all in the same class!" Kagome squealed happily while tugging Sesshoumaru to follow her, he complied and put his emotionless mask on.

"Hi Kag! So, you also have P.E. next?" Sango asked her new best friend and hug her as if they have been separated for a year. Kagome just nodded and motioned for Sesshoumaru beside her, "Oh! Sesshoumaru, I didn't notice you! You also have P.E.?" Sango added while looking at him, he just nodded silently. "So Kag, what will you join?" she asked curiously.

"Archery, you?" Kagome replied happily.

"Umm, I don't know how to play archery but Kikyou would join! I think I'll just join kendo!" Sango said with a smile, she turned when she felt Miroku's hand on her lower back, "Don't even think about it lech!" Sango barked out angrily, Kagome gave him a death glare that made everybody took a step back, as if saying to Miroku 'Touch my friend and die!' Miroku waved his hands in defeat and stared at her warily.

"Just kidding!" she burst out laughing at the sight of Miroku's face, as if he'd seen a ghost! Inuyasha, Kouga and Sango joined the laugh followed by smirks coming from Kikyou and Sesshoumaru. Miroku just laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. They were stopped at the sound of the bell ringing indicating for the start of class, an old looking teacher approached them silently.

"Ah Kagome, nice to see you again, I supposed you would join archery as always ne?" she asked kindly, Kagome just nodded happily while introducing her friends on by one.

 "Kaede-sama, I'd like you to meet my new friends, they're just new transferred students! This is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Sango and Kikyou. Guys, this is Kaede-sama, she's the archery teacher." She introduced them while pointing who she introduced slowly, they all bowed at the teacher and smiled, Kaede smiled back and turned to look at Kagome.

"Kagome, please change to your miko garb immediately, we have more students than expected this year. Will you help me teach them? After all, you're my best student all these years!" Kaede requested calmly, she noticed Kagome blushed at her compliment and smiled to herself, _'Nothing change on Kagome, still the shy girl I met 3 years ago.' _She thought silently.

"Hai Kaede-sama! Kikyou would be joining us too! I know she's a excellent archer from the look on her hands." Kagome informed happily, Kaede reached for Kikyou's hand and silently examined it.

"I believe you're right Kagome, she a excellent archer just by looking at her hands. Let's just wait and see, hurry up Kagome." Kaede stated gently, doping Kikyou's hand slowly, she started to walk back towards the other student. That's the time Inuyasha decided to butt in.

"Ha! Kagome is the best student Kaede-sama had all these years! I don't even think she can hit the target; it would be luck if she hit it directly in the bull's-eye!" Inuyasha yelled while laughing aloud, Kagome start to get pissed at Inuyasha, dark blue aura flared from her. She approached Inuyasha silently while her friends made her a clear way to Inuyasha; she punched him on his stomach and back flipped while he was clutching his stomach in pain, she took advantage of the opportunity and kicked him on his back knee, making him fall on both his knees.

"Don't underestimate me Inuyasha, I'm not the one who you could judge by the outer appearance." Kagome stated coldly, eyeing Inuyasha, as he remained silent for a moment still clutching his stomach. She sighed and muttered an apology while helping him regain his balance, she gave him some pills while saying, "These would ease the pain, sorry. It's just that, you pissed me off." She stated worriedly, Inuyasha accept the pills haughtily, all the people in the room stared at her in awe, not believing what they just saw.

"Keh! Okay, okay. I accept your apology, now go before Kaede-sama come for you." Inuyasha said, turning his head away from her. She sighed and pats his shoulder before leaving with Kikyou. He waited for her to be at least 15 feet away from them before he spoke, "I can't believe she can be that strong, she would have broke my ribs if she just added a few more force. I judged her wrong." Inuyasha stated while shaking his head, Sango gave him a cup of water and he swallowed the pills.

~~~~~**Back at Kagome and Kikyou**~~~~~

"Gomen nasai for hitting your boyfriend Kikyou, I didn't mean it." Kagome apologized while she changed on her miko-like garb, Kikyou was doing the same with her temporary miko-like garb that Kaede kindly let her borrowed while she doesn't have one of her own, but stopped dressing and stared at Kagome in shock; blushes crept to her cheeks.

"What are you talking about Kagome?! He's not my boyfriend!" Kikyou squeaked embarrassingly, she continued dressing herself silently while waiting for her response.

"You mean Inuyasha is your enemy?!" Kagome shouted in surprise.

"No! He's just my friend!" Kikyou shout back.

"What do you call a friend whom is a guy? Boyfriend!" Kagome stated innocently, eyeing her friend's reaction, she stopped herself from bursting into laughter, but a giggle escaped from her lips.

"Ah… I thought you mean relatio- never mind." Kikyou cut herself off before she can say the 'relationship' word, Kagome didn't mind, she was actually rushing to dress herself and tie her hair in a loose ponytail. They finished at the same time and emerge from the dressing room silently; all eyes stared at them. They look like twins when they dressed in their miko garb; they blushed and remained silent until they reached their destination. Kagome caught her friends looking at her and nudge Kikyou silently, Kikyou notice her looking at another place and turned to look at where she was looking at. Their friend waved at them, 30 feet away from them, they waved back with a smile and turned to their classmates in archery.

"Class, This is Kagome, I believe you know her right?" Kaede asked calmly, _'who wouldn't? She's the most popular girl since kindergarten.' _She mentally added with a smile, her students just nodded happily. "She will be the one to teach you if you have any difficulties because it is difficult for me to teach all of you. This girl beside her is Kikyou, Kagome and I believe that she's also an excellent archer, it is visible in her hands." She finished with a smile. "Any questions?" she added, they shook their heads silently, waiting for her directions. "Well then, let's start. Kagome, Kikyou, you two are the ones to be the first to demonstrate. 3 hits." Kaede instructed gently, Kagome and Kikyou bowed in acceptance and walk to the other end of the room. All the students are said to sit down and watch them. That makes the kendo class took the opportunity to peek on what they're doing.

The kendo teacher, Mr. Nikuza stared at his students, ever since Kagome and Kikyou emerge from the dressing room, his student's attention was on them. He sighed and decided to look at what the archery class is doing, he was surprised when he heard Kaede's speech on the two girls. He got in front of the eyes of his student and glared at them.

"After you watch them hit 3 times, you should go back and start your kendo practice, understood?" he stated to his class, they seems to hear his words and nodded dumbly but their head was turned away from him. He sighed again, _'Let's see what's so interesting on archery class that some of my students are drooling.' _He thought silently.

"You will hit every count of three." Kaede instructed calmly while watching the two, they nodded and position the bow in the right place, arrow placed carefully, aimed at the bull's-eye.

"One, two three!" Kaede counted loudly; right at after she said the number three, the sounds of released arrows are heard because of the lack of noise in the room. Both hit directly at the bull's-eye, all eyes stared at them in awe.

"Brilliant you two, just as I expected." Kaede complimented followed by the clapping of hands and whistles, again, she counted aloud. "One, two, three!"

"PWIIINGGG!!!!" again the sound of released arrows echoed the room; some students dropped their jaws in amazement when they saw where it hit. Kikyou's arrow again shot at the center, beside her first shot, while Kagome's, her earlier embedded arrow was split into half by her recent arrow.

"Very good. One, two three!" "PWIIINGGG!!!!" and again, Kagome's second arrow was split into half while Kikyou's arrow was again beside her recent arrow. They bowed to Kaede saying that they're done demonstrating, everybody clapped their hands and cheered, Sesshoumaru just stared at Kagome as she gracefully walked into the place where the other types of bows and quivers are placed. _'She's marvelous! Two of her arrows are split into half! I never thought she would be that great!' _he thought amazingly.

"Okay, okay, let's start! They already finished demonstrating. Now let's start." Mr. Nikuza commanded with a firm voice, the kendo student nodded and started practicing. But Sesshoumaru's thoughts were on Kagome, replaying in his mind how she aimed the arrow slowly, concentration visible on her eyes. _'She's like a goddess when she aimed her arrow. Maybe a miko.'_ He thought silently, he was taken out of his trance when he heard his name called by his teacher. He nodded and decided to think about Kagome later. He was professional on kendo; he was starting to learn kendo when he was 10. Inuyasha learned quite fast, but he's still not a professional like Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had won many competitions on kendo, at least 30 trophies. (He's 18 this fic)

Sesshoumaru didn't notice Kagome's intense look on him, studying his every move, _'I never thought he's a good fighter! I judged him wrong.' _She thought silently, she turned to search for her other friends when she spotted Sango competing Miroku. _'They're also good!' _while Inuyasha and Kouga challenge each other. _'They're excellent! I wonder where they learned that.' _Her thoughts were interrupted when Kaede called her for assistance. 

"Hai Kaede-sama!" she answered while running to her.

"Kagome, the students insist you teach them how, I'll just watch you. Maybe you should also ask for Kikyou's assistance, you can't take 50 students at a time you know." Kaede explained with a smile, Kagome nodded and turned to find Kikyou, she found her teaching some students already. She approaches her silently.

"Kikyou, I need your help on teaching the other students, they're so many of them! 50 students!" she asked her silently; Kikyou nodded and turned to Kagome.

"How about you teach 30, I teach 20?" Kikyou suggested, she caught the look Kagome gave her, as if saying 'It's not fair!' so she added calmly. "You're much better archer remember? You split the arrows in half while mine didn't; it's only fair! Come on Kagome! I'm just new here!" Kikyou begged innocently.

"Alright, alright, you win. Go there and teach them, also take these other students you've been teaching." Kagome said with a smile, waving goodbye to Kikyou, she ran to the side where her 'students' were waiting. "Okay let's start! Whom among you have played archery before?" she asked kindly, but none of them said a word. _'Oh brother! I'm doomed!' _she thought miserably. "Okay! Let's start on the basics." She started explaining how to aimed perfectly, they all nodded when she explained, she explained non-stop for 3 minutes.

"Okay, let's start with you, Kiruza." She called, Kiruza nodded dumbly while fidgeting the bow in her hands, Kagome noticed her fidgeting and gently pat her shoulder. "This is your first time right? I'm also like this on my first time; you'll get used to it when you are in competitions but try to remain calm. Don't think of anything, just think of the target." She explained, Kiruza just nodded and try to relax herself. "Now raised your bow… yes like that… aim your arrow directly on the bull'-eye… yes, oops! Higher, higher… yes, now don't think of anything just think about how to release your arrow. Now pull the arrow to the end so that it can be faster when you released it. Yup, it's up to you now when to release." Kagome instructed intelligently, Kiruza nodded and carefully aimed the arrow.

"PWIIINGGG!!!!" the arrow was released with great agility and it hit… bull's-eye! All the students whom Kagome was going to teach stared in shock, Kiruza jaw dropped looking at where she aimed.

"Very good Kiruza!" Kagome complimented with a smile while instructing other students to try, Kaede just watched Kagome teach the students, _'I knew that she would be an excellent teacher in archery.' _Kaede thought happily while sipping her cup of tea, she turned to look at Kikyou; she was doing the same with her students. 

It's been 2 hours of practicing, Kagome and Kikyou was happy to teach them while the other students are panting from practicing, Kikyou and Kagome just giggled at their students and bid goodbye to Kaede. They were complimented greatly by the old teacher; they just smiled and turned to dress in their normal school clothes. After 5 minutes, they emerge from the bathroom, their friends waiting for them patiently. They smiled and exchanged news on how was the practice. But before they could reach the door, they stopped when students called them.

"Sayonara Kagome-sensei! Arigatou for teaching us!" "Sayonara Kikyou-sensei! Arigatou for teaching us!" the students thanked them loudly, Kikyou and Kagome just giggled and turned to their students.

"Dou itashimashite! (You're welcome)" Kikyou and Kagome shouted back, while waving goodbye, they were outside when Inuyasha spoke.

"Since when did you become teachers?" Inuyasha asked curiously, Kagome and Kikyou just giggled.

"Since today! Kaede-sama asked for our assistance and the students insist on letting us teach them." Kagome explained happily while adding, "Hey Sango, Kikyou, Kouga! Do you want to come with us to the ice cream shop? Inuyasha's treat." Kagome stated happily.

"Okay, I'm starved to death." They responded simultaneously, they just laughed when they realized that they said it at the same time. While Inuyasha is starting to get angry, he's clueless on what Kagome was talking about. 

"What are you talking about wen- Kagome?! I didn't say that I would treat them! Who told you the right to say so?!" Inuyasha barked out.

"Inuyasha, did you forget the agreement earlier? You lost the run; I said that whoever loses would treat the winners. And I did add some additional speech; I said that you should listen to what I want you to do or commanded you. I have 2 eyewitnesses right beside me." Kagome explained confidently. Inuyasha just grumbled and admitted his defeat; he was walking in front of the others so he didn't see the thumbs up that Kagome gave Miroku and Sesshoumaru. The two just chuckled and started to walk.

They reached the shop after a few minutes walk from school, Inuyasha grumbled some more while the others chat, Kagome insist Inuyasha to collect their orders and pay for it. Inuyasha groaned when he got all the ice creams, _'my money! It's all gone! I'll get that Higurashi girl!' _he thought irritated.  

"Here's you're ice cream treat, madam." Inuyasha stated sardonically, while placing Kagome's order in front of her, Kagome giggled in respond and helped him distribute the ice creams. She grabbed him and practically drags him outside the shop, Sesshoumaru gave her a worried look but she just smiled at him in return.

"Inuyasha, are you mad at me?" Kagome asked playfully, she dropped his hands and stared at him.

"I'm not mad, in fact, I'm so happy!" Inuyasha exclaimed sarcastically, Kagome gave him an apologetic look and bowed her head, "I'm not that angry, it's just that, my money is all used up because of those stupid treats." He added; he was surprised when Kagome pulled his hand and urged him to open his fist. He complied silently, curious on what she was about to do with his hand. She placed the same amount of money that he paid earlier on those ice creams; he just stared at her dumbly.

"That's the same amount of money you used right? Now don't be angry, I'm just doing it for fun!" Kagome exclaimed while tugging his hand, insisting to enter the shop before her ice cream melts. He just stared at the money in his hand, not moving even an inch; Kagome stopped tugging his hand and turned to look at him confusedly. He suddenly pulled her hand and placed the money gently, Kagome just stared at him in puzzlement.

"Keh! Take it back; I don't need it. Besides, I'm your friend now; friends treat each other right? Just treat me back next time." He explained casually, he was surprised when Kagome hugged him.

"Arigatou Inu! Now let's go inside before our ice creams melt!" Kagome said with a cheerful smile, grabbed his hand again, they ran inside the shop and sat down to their own seats. Sesshoumaru just stared at her curiously; Kagome noticed the look and just whispered something that only he could hear. He nodded and ate his dessert calmly.

10 minutes have passed, they had finished their food and decided to go home, and Sesshoumaru told Kagome that he would just walk her to her house. Everybody turned to Sesshoumaru with a mischievous look and started to whistle and shout like maniacs, Sesshoumaru and Kagome just gave them a confused look.

"Hey bro, all of my life, I didn't expect you to treat a girl like that. Just when did you act like a gentleman? I thought you were icy cold?" Inuyasha laughed playfully, Sesshoumaru just gave him a glare and turned to Kagome, he was startled when Kagome smiled sweetly at him. _'She's up to something behind that sweet smile.' _He thought warily.

"We'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Kagome shouted while grabbing Sesshoumaru's hand and pulling him with her, running until Kagome turned back and noticed that her friends were out of sight. Sesshoumaru gave her an utterly confused look.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru asked, panting heavily from the run, he noticed Kagome raged breathing and gently rubbed her back to calmed her down. She murmured thanks and faced him, smiling.

"Well what?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Well what my butt, spill it Kagome." Sesshoumaru smirked when she smiled nervously, she gave him a what-are-you-saying look, he just countered her look with his I-know-you're-up-to-something look. Kagome sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring playfully at him.

"What do Inuyasha meant my icy cold?" she asked curiously, Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly at the question, he'd been trying to avoid that question but Kagome just have to ask. _'Maybe I should tell her, I don't want her to hate me for not telling her about my past life, but I never did tell it to anybody. And since when did I think of discussing my past to anyone? Normally I would just glare at the one who dared ask and command them to shut up. Why would Kagome be any different?' _he thought confusedly. He was taken out of his thoughts when Kagome waved a hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Sess-chan! Are you okay? Maybe you should just go home instead of walking me home, I'll just see you tomorrow okay?" Kagome stated worriedly, tapping his shoulder and bid her goodbye, she turned around to walk but suddenly froze when Sesshoumaru's hand grabbed her hand gently.

"I'm okay, stay at least after I finish my explanations." Sesshoumaru beseech silently, Kagome nodded and point out a bench a few feet near them. Sesshoumaru nodded and began to walk with her in silence, thinking hard how to start, _'How do I start my explanations?' _he thought silently. Kagome stopped suddenly, turning her head in every direction as if searching for something. Sesshoumaru just glance at her worriedly.

"Did you say something Sess-chan?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Huh? I said I'm okay, stay at least after-" Sesshoumaru stated but interrupted by Kagome's frantic voice.

"No! After that?!" She questioned frenziedly, she walked faster than before towards the bench.

"Nothing. Why? Did you hear something else?" Sesshoumaru asked worriedly, _'I didn't hear anything beside my earlier words.' _He thought silently, he was again worried because Kagome stopped, again.

"There it goes again!" Kagome cried anxiously, she covered her ears, afraid to hear anymore voice that she's the only one who can hear it. Sesshoumaru rushed to her side and hugged her, whispering comforting words while she pried her hand away from her ears. She turned and faced him and suddenly hugged him; her arms looped around his neck, she started to cry softly.

"What did you hear Kagome? Tell me." Sesshoumaru pleaded, gently rubbing her back to calm her.

"Ummm, first, I heard this, 'How do I start my explanations?' then, 'I didn't hear anything beside my earlier words.' That's what I heard Sess-chan." Kagome explained while removing her arms from his neck, she just stared at him, as he remained shock at her words. 

"Are you sure that's what you heard?" Sesshoumaru asked, unbelieving her, _'Maybe it's just coincidence.' _He thought silently, Kagome nodded and stopped again. _'I heard it again! What's happening to me?' _she thought frantically.

"Why? Is there a problem?" she asked worriedly, Sesshoumaru still looked at her, still not believing it.

"Those words you just heard are my thoughts, but I didn't say it aloud." Sesshoumaru stated in awe, "Maybe you can hear inner thoughts Kagome. Try to hear this." He instructed while thinking something. _'You look beautiful the time you shot the arrow directly in the bull's-eye; you look like a goddess, no, perhaps miko. You're graceful.' _He thought silently, he smirked when he saw Kagome blushed.

"Arigatou Sess-chan, it's natural. Anyways, I heard absolutely clear." She stated while blushing at his compliment.

"Well Kagome, I don't know what that reading or hearing minds means. Try asking your parents, maybe your family blood has that ability." Sesshoumaru joked, "Come on, let's get you home before dark, I don't want the guys to have any suspicion. Especially Inu." He added, walking silently, Sesshoumaru occasionally glance at Kagome, seeing if there's any problem with her. 

They walked for a few minutes in silence, Kagome stopped walking and opened the gate in front of her house, she asked Sesshoumaru if he would like to come in for a while but he excused himself because his parents might as well is beginning to get worried about him coming home late. They bid goodbye and Kagome thanked him for his understanding the time she had problems on her 'mind hearing' abilities. She shook her head and decided to take a refreshing hot shower.

"Tadaima! (I'm home)" she announced while changing her shoes to her cute neko slippers, Buyo came and nuzzled her leg, begging to be pet. Kagome just giggled and crouched down to lift her fat neko, she giggled again when she felt her cat gained weight more.

"Buyo! You gained weight again!" she exclaimed while petting her cat's smooth furs, Buyo just purred contently but suddenly mewed repeatedly, then there's a low rumble. "Buyo! You're starving again?" Kagome asked skeptically, she was replied with a mew. _'How about I experiment my ability on Buyo… hmmm… I wonder if I can read animal's mind.' _She thought curiously. She began to concentrate while shutting her eyes, _'This is harder than the one I tried on Sess-chan!' _she thought silently, she was surprised when she heard Buyo mewed followed by the fact that she suddenly read her mind. She began to laugh uncontrollably, she heard Buyo mewed this: _I'm starving Lady Kagome! Can you at least give me even a little piece of tuna to eat?_

"Later Buyo, you're getting chubbier! But I like you that way, the fatter, the better." Kagome stated happily while opening the fridge, she glanced down and found a leftover tuna from yesterday. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks and decided to give Buyo the tuna, in slow motion. "Oh Buyo! I'm sorry but the tuna is so heavy! Don't worry; I'll get it out completely after 30 seconds. Be patient." Kagome said in a sarcastic voice, while acting the tuna was so heavy. She decided to wait for Buyo to mew and again read her mind.

"Meeoow meow meow meow meow, meow meeooww." Buyo mewed helplessly while trying to balance herself to stand on her two paws and two paws on top of her, as if reaching for the tuna. Kagome heard the meow absolutely clear, it says: _Pleeaase give me the tuna, I'm starving!!! _She was startled when she saw Buyo fell from lack of balance, it whimpered saying: _Damn fats! I can't even balance myself! _Kagome again laughed hysterically and accidentally dropped the tuna in the process. Buyo quickly took the tuna and scrambled to run, Kagome shook her head and stood up, preparing to take a refreshing hot bath. But she stopped when she saw her mama entered the kitchen, she decided to ask about her new ability.

"Hi mama! I have something to discuss with you and ji-chan!" Kagome said with a bright smile, Mrs. Higurashi just nodded and called for the elder, Kagome prepared some tea for them while they wait for their grandpa. 

"Oh hi Kagome, welcome home. What do you want to talk about?" Ji-chan asked curiously, _'Kagome normally doesn't want to talk about things… oh my god! Did she found out the truth already?' _he thought nervously, Kagome just stared at him confusedly.

"Find out the truth about what ji-chan?" Kagome asked curiously, ji-chan just stared at her in shock. "Oh I forgot to tell you, this is what I want to discuss about. Why can I read minds?" Kagome added, but still confused about what's going on, _'Ji-chan act like he knows something.' _She thought silently.

"I do know something Kagome," Grandpa started, as he expected, Kagome jaw dropped, "Anyway, this is bad." Grandpa added as he shook his head, Kagome turned to face her mama but got the same reaction.

"What do you mean by bad? Is something gonna happen that I do not know?" Kagome asked nervously, they nodded simultaneously, "What would happen?" she asked fretfully, ji-chan and Mrs. Higurashi bowed their heads, afraid to say something. _'If only this didn't happen…we were hoping to keep this from the world, but eventually happened.' _ji-chan and Mrs. Higurashi thought silently.

"Kagome, you're the only living goddess-miko in this world, being the Goddess-Miko, your duty is to protect humans and youkai alike from merciless youkais and to eliminate them from this world. You haven't completed the task of revealing your true self to the world, but all youkais would sense you from this day forward. You should be careful from now on, many youkais would take advantage of your human body and try to get your mystical powers by devouring you." He stopped to see Kagome's reaction for a moment; she remained shocked and horror-struck but urged him to continue.

"You will learn many things from your History teacher, but many thinks that the legendary Goddess-Miko died thousand years ago. Only youkais knew the truth, many humans are youkais, their youkai blood were sealed inside themselves. The seal would break if there's an emotional feeling for you, either friendship or love, but they can't revealed their true selves yet. Also another way to awaken the youkai blood without knowing you is to have the will to became one. If you laid your hand on their foreheads and a mark appeared in their forehead, that means they from a royal bloodline and a full youkai. But if you laid your hand on their head and two animal-like ears popped out, that means they are hanyous. If you laid your hand wherever you feel like and they transformed, that means they're ordinary youkais. But the touches will only work if you are in your true form." Ji-chan finished while catching his breath, he did stop sometimes but it seems like a long explanations. 

"But when will I be in my true form? And how do I know where I would place my hand if I don't know if whether it is a hanyou or a youkai?" she asked curiously, ji-chan was surprised at her sudden question.

"You sound excited." Grandpa stated amusedly, Kagome just nodded, "Don't be excited Kagome, this is really a big task to handle. Anyway, don't fasten the time; try to avoid hearing the word that names you true title. That is 'Kamego', that's you're true name. Or 'Legendary Goddess-Miko', if you heard your name or your title for 10 times, your true form will reveal itself. But you can control which body you want to use, and one more thing, whenever you heard your name or title, your vision would begin to blur and you will be unconscious without your knowledge. And you will know where to put your hand when you are in your true self. Questions?" Ji-chan finished with a sigh, _'It's a good thing I didn't forgot the important part that awakens her blood.' _He mentally congratulates himself.

"Can I tell this to anyone? And why can you say Kamego and Legendary Goddess-Miko without me being unconscious?" she asked nervously.

"Ah, good questions child. You cannot tell this to more than 6 persons, me and your mama can say your name and title without you being unconscious is because we are your family." He explained wisely, Kagome nodded happily and stood up, preparing for her hot bath.

"I get it, thanks gramps! Mama, can I have my bath before dinner?" Kagome asked happily, Mr. Higurashi just nodded and busy herself in making dinner, ji-chan just sat on the couch. _'Kagome's true self means danger for the whole world, youkais would start searching for her.' _He thought sadly.

A few minutes later, Kagome emerge from the bathroom, her wet hair wrapped in a fluffy towel. She smiled at her grandpa and sat beside him, _'But ji-chan, I don't have any weapon to defend myself, an ordinary bow and arrow cannot injure a youkai.' _She said in a telepathic way, ji-chan just smiled and pat her hand. _'But you are not an ordinary archer Kamego, you're a miko remember? You can purify any weapon and defend yourself, but I cannot teach you that. Only a miko could, but as far as I remember, I can't feel any miko here in Tokyo. Maybe there's a miko but her aura is weak, the possibility is small.' _He answered back; they were startled when someone butted in their mind link. _'Dinner's ready! Come get it Kamego! I prepared some oden!'_ was Mrs. Higurashi's greet, Kagome squealed and was on the table less than 2 seconds. _'She's fast when it comes to oden.' _Mrs. Higurashi thought amusedly, _'Ji-chan, mama, I prefer people call me by Kagome, not Kamego. It sounds weird.' _Kagome said telepathically, ji-chan and Mrs. Higurashi just nodded and began to eat.

After 30 minutes, Kagome was patting her stomach happily; she thanked her mom for the dinner and decided to talk to her 6 friends about saying her true name and title. She grabbed the wireless phone and rushed to her room, snatching the paper that lay on the pocket of her backpack. She began to dial each of the numbers and told them to meet her tomorrow in school, exactly 6:00 at the garden. She wasn't surprised when she heard them groaned except for Sesshoumaru; he just accepted and hung up. 

"Well, I'm should be careful from now on, I wonder if my friends are youkais." She wondered aloud, she shook her head and decided to see if there's any discussion for tomorrow's History. She froze when she saw the title of the discussion for tomorrow's lesson, _'Great! Just great! Why does fate punish me like this?' _she thought with a groan. She glanced at the paper again, praying that she didn't see correctly. She blinked for a few times, then she suddenly howled angrily, the paper says 'Discussion for 6/10/2003: About the Legendary Goddess-Miko, Kamego.'

Downstairs, Mrs. Higurashi and ji-chan heard her howl, they abruptly ran to see if anything happened. They were greeted by a pissed off Kagome glaring at the paper as if it would run any second now. 

"What's wrong Kagome?" they asked in unison, Kagome just handed the paper feebly and waited for their reaction. Mrs. Higurashi just covered her mouth but escaped a gasp; ji-chan just stared at the paper unbelievingly.

"This is bad, if only this didn't happen sooner, but you can't escape your destiny Kagome. But don't worry; once you became unconscious and they keep on saying the 'word', it wouldn't affect the calculations. The adding of numbers are activated only if you heard the word when you're conscious, but talk to your close friends and discuss it, ask them to help you with your problem." Ji-chan requested, _'I asked them to meet me tomorrow in the school garden, 6:00, that way, only a few students can see us.' _she said mentally, ji-chan just nodded and bid her goodnight, Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and kissed her forehead as always.

Kagome rushed to brush her teeth and rinse her face clean before jumping on her comfy bed, she just sighed and stared at the ceiling, _'So many thing happened today. First the mind-hearing and suddenly the true self. Then the what's going to happen tomorrow.' _She thought forlornly, she shook her head in attempt to get some sleep, she gently closed her eyes and after a few minutes, her breathing was gentle, meaning that she was asleep.

If only she knew what's going to happen in the future, she can't probably sleep..…

(~^-^~)(~^.^~)(~^_^~)(~^o^~)(~^ v ^~)(~^u^~) **!fluffy li's words! **(~^u^~)(~^v^~)(~^o^~)(~^_^~)(~^.^~)(~^-^~)****

Okay! For the explanations! Ummm… wait! Let's start with the review response! *grumbles* *sighs* *thankful* *drool*

**Reviewer's response! (Here it is!)**

**Sess_luv_me = **I'm glad you like it!

**Sess_luv_me = **I'm glad, but I already updated it. 

**darksesshy = **I've updated now! I'm glad you like all my fics!

**MysticalAngel** = Yay! I know, I know, sorry for the late updates, I'm lazy! I think I may update Not All Love hurts next month. *boo!* *boo!* sorry, but my class starts on June 16! That's why I can't update once a week!

**CrissyKitty = **yeah! I agree with you! What the hell! Thanks for reviewing!

**mar** = thanks! More more later!

**MarsMoonStar = **cool! Thanks!

**Kasumi-Revenge = **yeah, inu treats! I like to torture him! But I don't want to kill him… he should thank his ears for being hanyou, if not for his kawaii inu-ears, I could have hate him.****

**Jade-inu = **thanks! I'm pleased that you think it's funny!

**Rin-chan = **hi Rin! Nice 2 meet u! Thanks for your praises! *I'm dancing the victory dance!* it's normal for authors 2 reply the reviewers! 

**Nami1990 = **thanks! I think so too!

**Anne-twilight = **salamat sa review! Sana update mo rin story mo!

**sapphire = **thanks! I'm a girl, *Blushes* do I write like a boy? (joke)

**Marie-Claire = **glad ya like it! But I'm sorry, Kikyou is for Inu! I don't want Inu kidnapping Kagome from Sesshy! So I placed Kikyou on the story! Don't worry, on my other fic, N.A.L.H., Kikyou would die!

**Kagomesirene = **kisses are great! Thank you!

**Do you really wants some explanations? Answer me! Damn I'm being insane! Talking to my work!**

Okay, okay, incase you didn't get it. I'll explain it. (L.G.M.= Legendary Goddess-Miko)

Basically, Kagome is the known Legendary Goddess-Miko for the living youkais, but researchers said that the L.G.M. had died in a sickness that nobody can cure. (That's not true! Kagome is a miko, but a very powerful one, she can heal any sickness!) Obviously, those researchers have lied in order to let youkais believe that they cannot gain anything by searching for her becuz she 'died'. But youkais knew all along that she didn't die, her aura is still alive but every time her name is said, she became unconscious, the more she became unconscious, the more the aura grew. That enables the youkais to search for her.

And by the way, on the next chapee, Sir Myouga would have some suspicions on Kagome. (Myouga is a youkai) that is because; she always fell unconscious when he said the 'word'. Unfortunately for Kagome, other students have difficulties on the lesson and keep on saying the word by accident. (they don't know that it affects Kagome, they just know that Kagome always fell unconscious when it comes to history class.) only Sess, Inu, Miro, Kouga, Kikyou and Sango knew it.

Hope that helps! If you have anymore difficulties, e-mail me or just write it if you are to review. 

ReViEw -~~- review -~~- ReViEw -~~- review -~~- ReViEw -~~- review -~~- ReViEw -~~- review -~~- ReViEw

_Ja! Till the next chapee!_

_Your kawaii author (Joke),_

_fluffy li _(^.^) (^.~) (^,) (.) (@o@) (*.*)__


	4. IV Shikon

Well, again and again, I'm sorry!  
  
And again, I change the summary. Ok I won't ever write chapter summaries again, because Everytime I change my decision from that thing to another. Sorry.  
  
Sorry but this chapter is gonna be short.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters are not mine...  
  
CHAPTER 4 – Shikon  
  
"Higurashi."  
  
"..."  
  
"Higurashi."  
  
"Kagome!" Sango whispered and gave her friend a nudge, telling her to stand up and greet the teacher. Kagome shook her head and stared at Sango questioningly, Sango moved her eyes on her and up. Motioning her to get up.  
  
"For the last time Higura-"  
  
"Hai!" Kagome immediately stood up, giving her teacher an apologetic look. The elderly teacher gave a concerned look.  
  
"You're always paying attention in class... are you alright?"  
  
Kagome honestly didn't know what to answer, she had a nightmare last night about a friend who turned into a youkai... and it was horrible, he was cold to her, as if not remembering her at all... the image of him still visible on her thoughts.  
  
"Hai... I'm alright..." she lied, not saying anything else. The teacher knew she was hiding something because she obviously doesn't look alright; she just nodded and greeted everybody.  
  
"Good Morning class."  
  
"Good Morning Ayashi-sama."  
  
Ayashi gave a nod and gestured them to sit down, facing to the board, she wrote something on it.  
  
"You are to draw a portrait of someone, it is 10% of your overall grade in Art. Anything would do." Some groans can be heard, some protested that they don't know how to draw that much, Ayashi sighed, "Japanese Animation is accepted." The class cheered and began to get materials from the art rack. Only Kagome and Sesshoumaru remained seated, the only thing they need is pencils. Sesshoumaru leaned forward from his seat and whispered something to her ear.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Kagome?" he whispered worriedly, she only gave a small nod.  
  
"I'm alright Sess, tell Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga and Kikyou to meet me and Sango at the fountain in front of the school, I need to tell you guys something." She whispered back, giving him a quiet smile. He nodded and sank back to his chair. Ayashi noticed that Kagome's expression lightened a bit; she silently smiled as she passed blank papers to everyone to draw on.  
  
The classroom's volume turned down, everyone concentrating on his or her works. Ayashi passed through each rows to see how the students are faring, she shook her head each time she sees something childish, simple 3 circles and whoala! A mickey mouse! She sighed dejectedly.  
  
Flying pigs... a kid with devil horns and a fork on his hand... skeleton person... fruits with faces... those were kid's drawing! Ayashi stopped dead in her track when she spotted Sesshoumaru's work. It was fantastic! A portrait of a girl sitting on a chair, arm propped on the desk, chin on top of her palms. As if watching him draw her form.  
  
"Excellent Sesshoumaru." She complimented him with a smile; he gave a silent thanks and continued his work. Ayashi took a closer look, her eyes widen at the realization of whom he was drawing. "Kagome?" she whispered only for Sesshoumaru to hear, he didn't reply but gave a small nod. She smiled and gave his shoulder a pat before stopping beside Kagome's chair.  
  
"Who's that Kagome?" she asked her quietly, Kagome looked up startled.  
  
"Oh nothing Ms. Ayashi. I dreamt of him last night but I do not know who." Her voice fell, a sad smile on her face, "It was a nightmare, he was a good friend of mine and he turned into a youkai." She whispered, a nagging thought told her to be aware of what she would do if she were to transform into her true form. 'Would I have the same mistake I've done in my dreams?' she wondered silently.  
  
"Don't worry, we all know youkais don't exist in the world today," she a nervous laugh, but her subconscious doesn't agree with that. 'I'm a youkai once, and I can't live with it now.' She thought sadly. Kagome gave a sigh and sank on her chair tiredly, giving Ayashi a perfect view of what she was drawing. She inwardly gasped as she remembered the image. 'The Lord of the Western lands!'  
  
"I want to meet him, even if he's a youkai. But it's just dream, he can't be true." She sighed and closed her eyes. 'You'll regret what you said if you met him.' Ayashi still remembered how vicious the western lord was, cold-hearted demon without mercy. Would slaughter innocents for the sake of honor.  
  
"Ms. Ayashi?" Myouga knocked on the door. Ayashi rushed to the door and stared down at the older teacher.  
  
"May I help you Myouga-sama?" she asked him politely. He nodded.  
  
"Thank you for your kindness Ms. Ayashi. Can I request for the your class to be dismissed earlier than normal? 10 minutes before the normal time and have their break for 15 minutes and tell them to go with you to the 'room' if it's okay." Ayashi glanced down at her watch.  
  
"Okay Sir."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Ayashi."  
  
"Welcome Myouga-sama." With that, Myouga bowed and walk out of the classroom. "Are you guys finish yet?" she asked aloud, some are finished and some are not. "Mr. Myouga told me to dismiss you 10 minutes before the bell, take your break for 15 minutes and go to the restricted part of the library, he will be waiting for you there." She sat down and wondered why they were to go to that room.  
  
It had been closed for nearly 50 years, only teachers could enter. Students who dare to sneak would be automatically kicked out of the school. So why would he let students enter the sacred room? What's the use of going there if the only thing that resides there is the one that nobody can ever touch?  
  
"Why?" somebody asked aloud.  
  
"I do not know." Ayashi confessed. They began to murmur things, Sesshoumaru look curiously at Kagome. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.  
  
"I do not know what dwells in there. It was restricted to students."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What do you want to talk about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, sitting himself beside Kikyou.  
  
"All right, everyone is here." She took a deep breath, "I need to tell you guys about my recent revelations about my true self." They all gave her a confused look.  
  
"What do you mean about recent revelation Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"You won't believe me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, 'Here I go.'  
  
"Did you know about the legendary goddess miko we're going to discuss in History?"  
  
"Ya, what does she have to do with you?" Miroku scratched his head.  
  
"Because I'm her."  
  
"WHAT?!" they all shouted simultaneously, receiving several curious look from the people around them.  
  
"Be quiet!" she hissed, glaring at them.  
  
"What do you mean by you being the legendary-" before Sesshoumaru could finish his sentence, Kagome's palm on his lips stopped him.  
  
"Do not say the word."  
  
"Why?" he questioned her right after her hand left his lips.  
  
"I would be unconscious then. It's hard to explain all." She shrugged her shoulders, "Remember when I read your mind Sess?" he just gave a nod, "That was one of my growing abilities, and I can communicate telepathically. Let's try it on Miroku."  
  
'Yo hentai!' she called, Miroku eyes lit up.  
  
"Cool!" he grinned, "But I prefer to be addressed by my name."  
  
"And when I hear someone utters my true name, that is Kamego, or my title, legendary goddess-miko... I would be unconscious."  
  
"For how many hours?"  
  
"My mom said it was approximately about 3-5 minutes? But she was not sure herself."  
  
"But why?" Kikyou asked worriedly, "Is this some kind of a spell?"  
  
"I do not know why, the only thing I'm sure is that when I hear those two titles, I'm going to be unconscious. And when I became unconscious 10 times, I would transform in my true self." She explained, "I'm only allowed to tell this to 6 persons. So I trust you guys not to tell this to anyone."  
  
They nodded in unison and made a pact in front of the fountain.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Everyone gather around me please." Myouga gestured, Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed suit. Sango and Miroku stood behind them.  
  
"I thought we're not allowed to enter this door?" Kiruza asked as she pointed at the ancient door, Myouga gave a knowing look.  
  
"I know, but recently there's something happening inside this room. The Shikon has awakened once more." Everyone including Ayashi gasped.  
  
"It can't be!" Ayashi whispered, earning several questioning look from the student, "But Myouga-sama, the Shikon has been dead for 50 years!"  
  
"I know. It has been dead right after the death of the powerful miko guarding it. It has put up a barrier ever since, anyone tries to touch it is rejected by the barrier. But yesterday, the Shikon started glowing brightly." He explained worriedly, "Do you think this is the sign of a new keeper?" he directly asked Ayashi. She just shook her head.  
  
"But the Shikon has only one keeper! And that is Kamego!"  
  
The knowing group heard Kagome's name and immediately turn to Kagome's direction. She had fainted in Sesshoumaru's arms. They quickly ran towards the two.  
  
"I thought it was a mere joke." Kouga mumbled, eyeing Kagome as her brows furrowed together. A disturbing feeling she felt... something was bound to happen...  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru called when she started to stir in his arms, she squinted her eyes at the brightness of the room.  
  
"Uhh..." she groaned and clutched her spinning head, "It's true then..." she muttered quietly, Sesshoumaru gave a nod. He helped her up and pushed her head to lie on his chest for support.  
  
"Are you feeling okay Kagome?" he asked worriedly and ran his fingers on her hair. She gave a small nod and cuddled closer to his warmth.  
  
"Where the others?" Her voice muffled by his uniform.  
  
"They had entered the room." He replied, she look up and met his eyes. He just stared at her silver orbs in shock.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your eyes... it turned gold..."  
  
"Ah... okaasan said that every time I became unconscious my power grows more and more, my appearance also change..."  
  
"I see." Was his only answer, "Shall we go in?"  
  
"Hai." But still, that disturbing feeling kept bothering her senses, 'What are you trying to tell me?' she silently questioned herself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Why is the jewel here? Shouldn't it be in a museum or something?" A boy questioned as Kagome and Sesshoumaru entered the darkened room.  
  
"Nice question. The powerful miko we're about to discuss left it here when she died. This was a shrine back then." He explained with a smile, Ayashi nodded and turn on the lights. The Shikon was glowing and it was shaking.  
  
"Wha-what's happening Myouga-sama?!" Ayashi stuttered, fear crept on her spine, Myouga took a step back.  
  
"I do not know, let's get the kids outta here-"  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaa!!!" someone behind them screeched, Myouga and Ayashi dashed to the owner of the voice. They gasped when they saw Kagome curling in Sesshoumaru's arms.  
  
"What happened to her Sesshoumaru?!" Myouga asked frantically, Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as he whispered comforting words in her ear, which seems to be useless.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome can you hear me!?" Ayashi shouted at her shivering form, Kagome clutched her shirt directly over her heart. She began to glow purplish and they backed away, Sesshoumaru stared at her as she sobbed on his chest.  
  
"Kagome what's happening to you! Say something!" he shook her shoulders, trying to get her attention, but it seems that she doesn't hear anything.  
  
Help me Sesshou... it hurts...  
  
He froze, Kagome was speaking to him mentally.  
  
Tell me what's happening Kagome!  
  
"The Shikon..." she whimpered, "It's trying to merge with my soul..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for the cliffy! I'm in a hurry to update this! Sorry!  
  
Review Responses  
  
Mala Valvah - ^.^ arigato!  
  
Tsuki no Tennyo – well, I don't think this chapter is good. Sorry  
  
Darksesshy – sorry to keep you waiting!  
  
KandS- ^.^  
  
InuYlvsramen – tnx!  
  
Chelsea – sorry for the late update  
  
Yukari1 – well, honestly I don't want that to ever happen! Hehe  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess – tnx  
  
Shadowed fry – sorry!  
  
Shinna – hehe tnx  
  
Dragon Rae – fine fine I updated!  
  
MoonlightPrincess – well tnx for your opinion! And I also decided the same thing cuz I had the hobby of changing my mind!  
  
Darksesshy – don't die!!! ^.^  
  
Ashley - ^_^  
  
Somebody555 – well.. sorry if this one is a short one.  
  
Sesshy_Fluffy Thingy – eeew saliva!! Joke!!  
  
Animegirl55 – tnx for your compliments!  
  
Ra- ^______^  
  
Well that's all for this chapter, I know it was kinda short and crappy, but please do review if you like.  
  
fluffyli 


	5. V Incomplete transformation

Sorry dears!!! My apologies for updating so late, you see, my school laptop was returned back to the school and my files are in my external hard disk, my parents won't buy me my own pc or laptop!! Waaa!!! I hope you forgive me!

And I went back to Philippines this summer and continued my game "Ragnarok". That's why I'm so late, I played everyday and alternate with my brother. We're both addicted to it. I'm really sorry for the late update.

Now I'm in Hong Kong but I still don't have my school laptop back, so I'm borrowing from my sister's.

Chapter 5 – incomplete transformation

"WHAT?!?!" Myouga and Ayashi whispered in shock, Sesshoumaru stared at them with a puzzled look on his face. She whispered that, too low for a normal human to hear... that means...

"You two are youkais aren't you?" Sesshoumaru growled out, Ayashi gulped.

"That is not important right now. Kagome is in great pain. We got to help her." Myouga interrupted, standing up and beckoning the other students to go back to their homeroom.

The Shikon shook madly, its wooden stand shattered into tiny splinters of wood. It floated eerily, scaring some student and causing them to run for their life. It floated towards Kagome with swirling purplish aura around it. Kagome began to rise like a ghost, Sesshoumaru and the others were staring at her in awe as she lifted a hand and the Shikon landed on her palms. It quickly disappeared in a flash and Kagome began to fall downward again.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen and he dashed towards her with a speed that he didn't know he possessed, it was like an instinct, something clicked on the back of his mind... something...

"Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled worriedly, anxious about her friend's safety, Miroku tried to stop her from panicking but it doesn't seem to work. Inuyasha gave Sango a glare and stood up from kneeling beside Kagome's trembling form.

"Panicking only makes things worse, Sango." Inuyasha tried his best to stay calm.

"And look who's talking, you're trembling yourself." Kouga snickered.

"Cut the crap Kouga, help me with Kagome." Sesshoumaru bit out harshly, Kouga saw something red flickered on his gold orbs and gulped. He gently lifted her lower body as Sesshoumaru did the same with her upper part, cradling her head on his chest.

"Bring her to the clinic, quickly!" Myouga instructed, Ayashi dashed out and opened the door for them to pass while Kikyou, Inuyasha and Kouga blocked the other kids aside to let them pass.

"I... c-can't... b-breathe..." Kagome gasped, stirring a little bit and lifted up her hand to clutch her throbbing chest. Sesshoumaru stared at her worriedly, eyeing her pained face and sweating body. They arrived quickly without traffic thanks to those three, Myouga slammed the clinic door open and told Sesshoumaru to lie her down on the bed near them.

"I'll phone her parents." Ayashi quickly got a phone book on the nurse's desk while the school nurse tried to ease Kagome's growing fever down. The teacher quickly scanned for Kagome's name and phoned her parents.

"Higurashi residence, Shinju speaking, may I help you?" The other line greeted respectfully, rustling can be heard, and apparently she had been doing something on the other end.

"I'm Ayashi Wataru, I'm one of Kagome's teacher. Is this her mom speaking?" Ayashi's hand shook but she tried to be calm as possible.

"Yes this is she. Is there something wrong with my daughter?" the other end asked worriedly, the rustling suddenly stopped.

"Could you please come here as soon as possible? Something happened to your daughter and needs your assistance."

"Hai. I'll be there in ten seconds." [Click]

"She said she'd be here in ten seconds." Ayashi announced as she return to the group, Myouga looked up.

"Ten seconds?! But Kagome lives 12 blocks away from here! How is that possible?!" He told them unbelievably, _'That means-'_

"Kagome!" A middle-aged woman busted in front of the clinic door, startling the other occupants of the room. Ayashi stood up in shock, _'That wasn't even ten!'_

"Mrs. Higurashi?! How-"

"I'm sorry for being rude but I need to look at my daughter." Shinju interrupted apologetically, "May I ask what happened to her?" She asked worriedly at her panting daughter.

"Strange." The nurse murmured, eyeing at the thermometer in hand.

"Why?" Myouga asked worriedly.

"She's burning with fever in the inside but her skin temperature is normal." The nurse explained and handed Myouga the thermometer.

"I see. Could you please leave us alone for a while?" the old nurse nodded and silently left the room, seeing her close the door silently, Myouga glance at Shinju as she bent down. Placing two fingers on Kagome's forehead, Shinju examined her daughter.

"Something went through her. What is it?" Shinju stared at Myouga, waiting for explanations.

"The Shikon." He answered, Shinju's eyes widen.

"The Shikon?! But it was on a shrine!"

"This was a shrine back then; we preserved this library which was a sacred room long-ago." Myouga cleared his throat, "Now can you tell us what happened to Kagome?"

"Does anyone of you know her secret?" Shinju asked aloud, Sango raised her hand, followed by the others.

"She told us not to tell others." Kikyou lowered her hand, "Could you please tell us what will happen to Kagome?" she added worriedly, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulder to ease her fears. Miroku did the same with Sango but she glared at him.

"Don't touch me hentai." She threatened; Miroku's brows twitch a little.

"I'm hurt, my cupcake..."

"Shut up Miroku." Kouga interfered, nudging the pervert to back off; Miroku sighed in defeat and stood behind the crowd.

"Is Sesshoumaru here?" Shinju asked, remembering the name Kagome use to mention in her sleep.

"Yes, I'm him." Sesshoumaru stepped forward with a respectful bow; he silently wondered why he was called by her mother. _'What did I do?' _

"How many times did she faint today?"

"Only once." He answered confusedly.

"I see." Was her only reply.

"Will she be okay?" Ayashi asked anxiously, stroking Kagome's raven bangs that covered her closed eyes.

"I suppose so." She whispered, "Can you please leave me and these students for a while?" Myouga and Ayashi nodded and quietly left the room without complaining.

"Is there something wrong Mrs. Higurashi?" Miroku asked.

"Her time is running out." Everyone gasped except her, "Originally ten times is the time she would show her true form. However, because of the Shikon no Tama on her body, the time decreased to one. I beg you to please refrain from saying her title and cover her ears as much as possible when you hear the word." She begged solemnly.

"Oh my god." Kikyou whispered in shock, "Why is this happening to her?"

"At first I thought the Shikon was somewhere near Kyoto, but I was wrong." Shinju laughed sadly at herself, "I beg you to promise me!" She kneeled in front of them, head bowed. Sango and Kikyou's eyes widened and gently pulled up the aged woman up.

"We promise Mrs. Higurashi." Miroku held his palm up as a sign of secrecy, the others followed and Shinju smiled thankfully.

"Owww..." Shinju wiped her tears away and smiled at her now awake daughter.

"How are you feeling Kagome?"

"I feel like shit." Kagome groaned, rubbing her head. The others laughed at her response.

"Do you remember anything Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, ruffling her hair lovingly. Inuyasha smirked at the scene they made.

"Remember what?" she asked confusedly, Sango stared at her in disbelief.

"You mean you don't remember what happened to you earlier?"

"Huh?" she scratched the back of her neck, "What happened?"

"Recall it Kagome. You need to." Shinju urged, Kagome's head suddenly throbbed and she instinctively wrapped her trembling hands around her head.

"Kagome?" Sango reached forward to touch her friend but was rejected by the barrier.

"A barrier?" Sesshoumaru touched it and was thrown backwards and hit the wall.

"Sesshoumaru!" they all gathered beside him and helped him.

"What is happening to her?" He growled out and turn to his burnt hand, Shinju place his hand in hers and healed it

"She's transforming little by little. That's a purification barrier." She explained and lowered his hand on his side.

"But why was he thrown back? Sango remained standing!" Miroku butted in.

"He's a youkai and Sango's not." She stood up and stared at her glowing daughter, Inuyasha and Kouga helped Sesshoumaru stand up.

Something flashed on the back of his head, _'What was that?'_ a wave of nostalgia went inside him but he just remained calm.

They noticed Kagome's barrier began to change colors and her form was also changing, it was like a caterpillar inside a cocoon, changing its form quietly.

_Disturbing feeling before I entered the sacred room..._

She wrinkled her nose at the scent of humans and something else.

_Curling myself on Sesshoumaru's arms..._

She could feel her ears lengthen and she could now hear shallow breaths inside the room.

_The pain I felt..._

Her cheekbone felt hot, so was her forehead.

_Something was merging within me..._

Her scalp itches.

_Wooden splinters flying..._

Her nails turn into claws.

_I can't breathe..._

Wings spurt behind her back.

_I felt hot in the inside..._

Something wiggled out of her, it felt nice, and fluffy too!

_Did someone mention cupcake? _

She could feel something surged inside her, powers...

_Then I woke up._

Her amber eyes opened and her barrier disappeared quickly, her view instantly landed on her mother. In a blink, she was already sobbing in her mother's embrace.

"Okaasan!!!" She cried, hugging her mother's frame, "Okaasan I don't know what to do!" she crumpled on the floor, her tears flowing freely.

"Shhh Kagome it's going to be alright." Shinju gently pushed Kagome's head to lean on her shoulder, "I'll help you to survive this. These guys promised to help you so don't worry to much." She patted Kagome's back soothingly; she helped Kagome up and smiled at her daughter's friends.

Kagome raised her head slowly; her panic vanished replaced by a relief feeling when she saw the encouraging smiles they gave her.

"Thanks guys, I owe you guys one." She smiled slightly, wiping her face clean.

"You don't owe us Kagome. It's okay, we're your friends right?" Sango gave out a relieved sigh, "I'm just too happy to see you alright again Kagome!"

"This calls for a group hug!" Miroku announced, they cheered and hugged each other, several slaps and shrieks could be heard after a while.

"Miroku!" [Slap]

"Hentai!" [Slap]

"Pervert!" [Boink]

"When will you ever learn Miroku?" Inuyasha laughed, Kouga was now rolling on the floor. Miroku rubbed his soar face and settle himself comfortably on the floor surrounded by girls.

"At least I got a nice view here of white, red, and black pan-"

Kagome and Kikyou rolled up their sleeves and was about to beat the shit out of their perverted friend but Sango beat them to it.

"Pervert!" [Slap] Sango yelled, slapping him repeatedly. Miroku groaned each time her palm hit him harder and harder. He stood up abruptly and was about to run when Sango's palm came contact with his bottom. The room fell silent as Sango withdrew her hand embarrassingly, Miroku's lips twitched.

"Since when?" he asked.

"W-when what?" Sango stuttered.

"Since when did you dreamt of groping my ass?"[boink] [slap] [thud] [crash] [slap]

"He will never learn." The others shook their heads solemnly.

"What a pity." Kouga snickered, the clinic door burst open and Myouga entered quickly.

"What's going on in here? We could hear slaps and crashing out there!" Myouga's steps faltered when he saw the unconscious student.

"They were playing." Shinju smiled apologetically, Myouga gave a nod. He smiled when he saw Kagome, Inuyasha moved to drag the unconscious friend and gave the old teacher of a perfect view of Kagome's true form.

"Oh my god. You're-mmphrrmm!!" Kouga quickly covered his mouth before he could complete his sentence, Shinju sighed in relief and thanked Kouga deeply.

"Thank you Kouga." Kagome beamed.

"No problem Kag. So can you go out with me?" Kouga smirked, showing his perfect white teeth.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh, Sesshoumaru growled and pulled Kagome to his embrace.

"Don't every think about it." He growled possessively, Kagome patted his arm comfortingly. Kouga laughed aloud and sat on a nearby chair.

"I was only joking Sesshoumaru."

"You better be." He lowered his arms around her and stood silently beside her.

"Now can someone explain this to me?!" Myouga bit out.

"Sir Myouga, let's go out and talk this out." Shinju walked out the room followed by a confused youkai. The others laughed and hugged each other, Miroku just smiled and rubbed his bump.

"So what does you mother meant by Sesshoumaru being a youkai?" Kikyou asked confusedly, "How could she know?"

"Errr.. umm.. I don't know, but I read an ancient scroll in my grandpa's library that a miko's barrier can protect her from youkais and humans. However when a human touches the barrier, he or she will be rejected but a youkai could burn into ashes. So I think she's correct about Sesshoumaru." She smiled at them, Kouga's eyes twinkled.

"So am I a youkai?" he asked excitedly.

"I don't know... would you like to try if you would be burned or rejected?" Kagome joked.

"No thanks." Kouga joked back, "I'd rather stay alive."

"So are you feeling okay now?" Kikyou asked, Kagome nodded happily and sat down on the patient bed.

"You know guys, I can feel those tingly sensation on my back, as if something bad is gonna happen. Soon." She stared outside worriedly.

"Maybe it's one of your new abilities." Inuyasha quipped, "Cool!" he grinned.

"It doesn't sound so 'cool' if someone is hunting for your life." Myouga interrupt as he entered the room, Kagome's eyes widened.

"Someone is hunting me? But who?" She raised an eyebrow.

"They're after your Shikon and your powers, don't worry. We'll cancel our history discussion about you., that way you won't hear your title often."

"Arigato." Kagome bowed respectfully, "But what if they're curious about the sudden changes and I accidentally hear my title?"

"You won't, because you'll be excused for a week."

"What? But what about my studies? I might fail for the incoming exam!" she cried.

"We'll give you assignments to do at home." Ayashi told her gently, Kagome's shoulder visibly slouched.

"Oh." She whispered disappointedly, _'I shouldn't have asked.'_

"Now it's already 4 in the afternoon, you guys can go home." Ayashi spoke, the students nodded and exited the clinic room. Shinju followed them but Ayashi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Could we speak to you for a moment please?"

"Of course."

Outside, Kagome and Sesshoumaru walks side by side, the other 5 walks behind them, whispering and laughing.

"I'm a little nervous about all this things..." Kagome began slowly, a gust of wind blew in their direction and Kagome shivered, Sesshoumaru saw this and removed his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Howling and cheering can be heard from their back but he did nothing to stop them.

"How sweet of the Lord." Someone spoke above them, Sesshoumaru unconsciously stood in front of Kagome in a protective stance and glared at the female intruder. The others ran to them and encircled Kagome like a protective barrier.

"Who are you?" Kouga snarled, his eyes widened when he pricked his tongue and tasted blood, _'What the heck?' _he could feel his pointed teeth lengthen into fangs, _'Oh shit I'm a demon!'_

"Hmm... how protective of the miko eh?" Kagome stiffened, the intruder knew all about her, now that's trouble.

"Why are you here wench?" Sesshoumaru ground out.

"I'm here to reveal her true form to the world." She laughed evilly and began waft herself with her fan.

"You will do no such thing." Sesshoumaru growled out, his eyes turning red with anger.

The wind sorcerer withdrew a little bit, _'A Lord is a dangerous person to provoke.' _She reminded herself, but the temptation of enraging a Lord is getting to her mind.

"I will do whatever I want." She said finally, "She's the Legendary Goddess Mi-"she paused to look at the foggy look on Kagome's eyes, then to Sesshoumaru's now crimson eyes.

Kagome's knees buckled, feeling weak and sleepy, her insides called on to her but she refused to let it go out. Sango and Kikyou moved to help her with worry eyes.

"Se-shou..." she managed to whisper out, that simple word took the last straw.

"Bitch!" he snarled, in a blur he was already in her face and lashed out his claws, the intruder cried in surprise and pain.

The woman staggered back, hissing with pain. She glared at him and held her bleeding face.

"It's not yet over Lord Sesshoumaru, remember the name Kagura." She picked a feather from her hair and threw it in the air, escaping him with it.

Sesshoumaru's breathing was heavy, his rage still in tucked, however when Kagome moved to sit up his eyes immediately turn to their normal hue. He ran worriedly towards her.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked anxiously, Kagome nodded and held her throbbing head.

"Who's gonna bring her home? She might get attacked again!" Kikyou cried worriedly, Sesshoumaru moved to pick her up in bridal style and nodded to the others.

"I'm going with her to be sure." The others nodded reluctantly and said there farewells. When they were out of sight, Kagome spoke.

"See what I meant? I'm scared of all this new things." She cuddled closer to his warmth, sighing with content.

"We are all scared of new things, Kagome. But don't worry, I'll protect you with my life, you remember that." He whispered back to her, glancing down on his arms, her breathing was normal and she had her eyes close, he then thought that she was asleep, but was surprised when she spoke quietly.

"Arigato Sesshou, arigato."

=TBC=

Yay another chapter done!! Sorry for the delay!!

Review responses:

Tenshi Youkai no Yugure - I'm glad you like this fic!

Anita Updatasoon - tnx

AngelMiko69 – hihihi I'm not that evil, hihih

IcyAsh – sorry for the delay!

Yoshiko – tnx!

Inuyasha1990 – yeah I remember you! You reviewed on my other stories!

Kaggierain – tnx!

Green – hihihi Sess looks much better when he smiles!

MoonlightPrincess – tnx!

The-piro-16 – umm sorry for the cliffy!!! .

Ra – thanks

Kristina Hyatt – sorry for the cliffy!!

chuujitsu – hihihi

kawaii-sakura12 – thx! About speaking Cantonese, I'm learning but I don't wanna learn! My parents insist that I learn a few more language!

Rose19 - hihih

Dragon Rae – yeah, I don't want that to happen to me!

Sessysmate – sorry about that!

Sw33t Vi3t – hihihih

Jasmine – tnx

SiLvErFaTeD – tnx!

DemonWicca – then you died already! Jowk!

Deadly thorn - hihihhi

Shinobi-chan – but of course!

Yukari1 – I haven't think about it. Hmmm maybe on the next chapter!

That's all for this chapter!! I hope u guys forgive me for my lateness!

Fluffy li


End file.
